


Derek Morgan One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 25,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: This is a collection of Derek Morgan One Shots. Please be aware that there are some that are smut or may have violence. There is a note before each of these stories.





	1. Chapter 1

See next chapter for first story.


	2. With Me

“Come on baby we’re gonna be late for the party.” Derek says coming into your bedroom. Technically it’s yours but he spends so much time at your place when he’s not on a case that it might as well be his bedroom too.   
“Sorry I just can’t get my hair to cooperate.” You huff staring into the mirror. You’re still wrapped in your robe the dress you’re wearing hanging from the bathroom door.   
“Baby you look perfect.” He mutters pressing a kiss to your temple. He watches you for a minute as you continue to fuss with the few strands of hair. “Baby?”  
“Okay fine. Let me get my dress on and we can go.” You tell him with a soft sigh. You’re anxious, you’ve only met Penelope and Reid out of the team and meeting the rest of them is freaking you out. Derek seems so excited though and you don’t want to let him down.   
The ride to the party is shorter than you were hoping it would be. You’re so nervous.   
His coworkers are kind, you feel like you know them already. JJ is a stunning blonde with pretty blue eyes. Her smile is infectious and you really enjoy her kindness, and her ability to make you feel welcome. Emily is smart, you can tell that just from talking with her. She’s got this confident way about her that you can’t help but envy a little bit. Penelope you’ve met before, she’s more than a little excited to see you at the party. Reid is there too, he’s off in a corner talking rapidly to Penelope’s new boyfriend, Sam. He gives you a little wave before continuing their conversation. Dave is a kind older Italian man who presses kisses to either of your cheeks when he meets you. Hotch is slightly intimidating, kind but quiet and steady. You know his history and that Derek respects the man immensely. By the end of the night you’re tired, ready to go home and when you go to find Derek you hear his soft chuckle from around the corner. It’s followed by the coo of a woman’s voice. You’re not worried about him cheating on you, he’d never do that he wasn’t that kind of man. But it didn’t mean you liked watching other women flirt with him.   
“Derek?” You say softly as you round the corner and the woman he’s talking to leans back.   
“Hey baby. You ready to go?” He asks wrapping an arm around you.   
“If you are.” You respond curling into him. She’s beautiful, the woman he’s talking to. Bright red hair, blue eyes and a body you’d kill for. You give her a smile which she returns with a tight lipped one of her own.   
“It was nice to see you again Morris. Good luck with the new job.”   
“Thanks Morgan.” She purrs as he wraps his hand around yours. The two of you head back down to the car and back home.   
“You’ve been awful quiet baby.” Morgan says softly.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“What’s bothering you?”  
“Nothing.” You lie, knowing good and well that he’s going to call your bluff.   
“Baby.” His voice is low and gruff sends goosebumps across your arms. He pulls into your driveway and turns the car off but he catches your hand in his before you can get out of the car. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“Why are you with me?”   
“What?”  
“You could have anyone Derek. That pretty red head would have volunteered in a heartbeat. So why me?”  
“Because. You’re smart.” His lips brush your knuckles. “You’re beautiful.” He kisses your jaw. “You’re kind.” His lips press against the center of your forehead. “You call me out on my shit.” He tells you before kissing your nose. “You’re so amazing. You make me feel whole. And I’ll remind you everyday of my life if I need to.”   
“Every day?” You murmur his lips just out of reach of yours.   
“Every damn day.” He says before pressing his lips to yours.


	3. The Ends

You step into the elevator and sigh. Rolling your shoulders back then making circles with your head.   
“Hold the elevator!” Morgan cries at the door starts to shut. You punch the button sliding the doors back open. “Thanks Sweets.” He says with a smile causing you to laugh.   
“Anytime Morgan.” The doors slide closed and you rest against the side of the elevator. You close your eyes and sigh, softly.   
“Did you hear that?” Morgan asks punching the emergency stop button.  
“What?” He grabs your hand and yanks you out of the elevator and into the stairwell. There’s a loud blast, then multiple more in quick succession and Morgan blocks your body with his. “I heard that.” You tell him your face inches from his.   
“Come with me.” He keeps a hand wrapped firmly around yours as he starts back up to the bullpen. You trailing along behind him. The ground shakes again and he presses you against the wall.   
“Ouch Morgan.” You mutter softly. “Can you protect me a little more gently?”  
“Sorry Sweetness. When you’re involved sometimes I loose my head.” You roll your eye and go to move away, “Just in case we don’t make it.” He catches your chin in his hand and presses his lips to yours. You’re stunned for a moment but then you wrap your arms around his neck. As his tongue brushes past your lips you realize where you are. You put your hands on his chest and shove him away.   
“Have you lost your damn mind?” You hiss.   
“No. I just needed an excuse to see if you returned my feelings. Come on.” He urges you to the bullpen. You follow him, flabbergasted.  
“You couldn’t just ask?”  
“This was more fun.” He smirks at you then stops in front of Hotch’s window. When you give him a puzzled look he gestures out the window as some color flickers across the sky. Fireworks. He made you think you were under attack.   
“I’m going to kill you.” You say smacking him in the chest. “I thought that was a bomb!”  
“I’m sorry sweetness.” He says, and he actually looks it. You pause for a minute then pull his lips back to yours. His hands go to your hips and you pull away from him just long enough to smile.   
“I guess the end justifies the means. You’re off the hook this time.” You murmur.   
“Good.” He dips his head again and presses his lips to yours once more.


	4. Your Song

He brings you some wine and drops down onto the couch next to you.   
“You’re too good to me.” You murmur before taking a sip of wine.   
“Well I am making you watch Sing It with me so I do owe you.” No one would ever guess that Mr. FBI, strong and sexy with tattoos and muscles for days would be such a fan of the singing competition but he’d confessed it on one of your first dates three years ago. You’d honestly found it kind of adorable and ever since you made it a tradition to watch the show together. Thank god for TiVo.   
“You’ve sorta hooked me in.” You admit with a small laugh as he wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you tightly to him. You throw a leg over his lap and sigh contently.   
A few of the contestants are really phenomenal. One girl actually causes goosebumps to raise on your arms her voice is so intense. She sang “I Love Rock'n'Roll” and had crushed it.   
“I love that song.” You say taking the last sip of wine.   
“It’s a classic.” Derek agrees with a smile.   
“Anything Prince usually gets me up and dancing.”  
“Really?” He smirks down at you.   
“Oh yea.” You flirt moving your shoulders as you hum Prince’s “1999”  
“I like those moves baby.” He says lowly, putting down his wineglass. “You’re a great singer too. You sing my favorite song.” You laugh.   
“What? I don’t sing?”  
“Oh yes you do.” He pulls you toward him he kisses your jaw as his hands graze your sides on their way to your back.   
“What do I sing?” You challenge as his lips move down your neck.   
“Oh. Yes. Right there.” He says in a sing song voice, “Derek. Please. More.” You giggle as he mutters the words you say to him in bed.   
“Oh my god Derek.” You can’t stop giggling equal parts humored and embarrassed.   
“Oh yea, that one’s in there too.” He says into your neck.   
“That’s your favorite song?”  
“Yea baby. Because I’m the one who gets to make you sing it.”


	5. Made for Two

Just looking out the window made you shiver. The flags outside your window were whipping around in the cold January weather. You knew none of you were getting out of here any time soon and, unless Derek was willing to drive you’d probably just spend the night here. You didn’t have power at your place anyway. The storm knocked it out early this morning and you and Derek had spent the rest of the morning shivering in the cold. You spent most nights together. Not that the rest of the team knew, JJ had teased you about a hickey Derek had left on your shoulder one day in the locker room but she didn’t know where it’d come from. Penelope had almost caught you once too, she’d been using your phone to find hers when a text from Derek had popped up. You’d told her it was a different Derek and that you had Derek Morgan in your phone as Morgan. She’d looked like she only half believed you but had let it drop.   
“Hey.” Derek murmurs breaking into your thoughts. He’s standing a bit closer than he needs too but his warmth is always appreciated.   
“Hi.”  
“You okay?”  
“Yea. Just thinking I might just spend the night here. You’ve got that couch in your office that’s so comfy I may just sleep there.” You say staring out the window, “Since my power is out it’d be stupid to go home.”  
“I don’t think any of us are going home. President has declared a state of emergency due to the heavy weather. Roads are closed to everyone except emergency personnel and they’ve actually been given snowmobiles to use where they can.”  
“So we’re stuck here?”  
“Yup.”  
“Damn.” You turn toward him and give him a little smirk. “Do you think that couch is big enough for two?”  
“I think we can make it work.” He laughs and you can’t help but join in.   
“Meet you in there in two hours? I have a bit more paperwork to finish and I want a shower.”  
“Sounds good.” He gives your hand a quick squeeze, then moves away and over to Reid’s desk to chat with him.   
The two hours fly by. Your paperwork doesn’t take that long but you just haven’t been able to shake this chill all day and are hoping a long hot shower will do the trick. You’re drying your hair in the hand dryer when JJ walks in.   
“Hey.”  
“Hey JJ. Is Will home with the boys?”  
“Yea luckily. I’m just bummed we’re stuck here. They’re watching movies and eating popcorn.”  
“Oh. What a bummer.” You say shooting her a pitying glance, “I was going to stay here either way. Power’s out at my place.”  
“You’re welcome to stay with us if it’s still out when we get out of here. You know, unless you’ve got someone else to stay cozy with.” She teases and you laugh.   
“Thanks JJ. I might have to take you up on that one.” She shakes her head like she doesn’t believe you and you head back upstairs. You slip into Derek’s office and he glances up then smiles at you.   
“Hi beautiful.”   
“Hi yourself.” You say moving toward him. He slides his chair out and you drop down onto his lap and kiss him softly.   
“I’m sorry we couldn’t go home.”  
“Don’t be. This is nice too.” You say resting your head on his shoulder.   
“It is.” You sit quietly for a while then stand and pull him to the couch with you. He lays down first then pulls you down on top of him. You grab the blanket and cover the both of you and sigh contently. You talk softly, about nothing in particular and make out for a while then slowly drift off.   
“Ah ha!” A voice cries and you bolt up and off of Derek. “I knew it!” Penelope cries.   
“I bet Rossi ten bucks they were dating.” Reid says smugly.   
“Woah cool it pretty boy. Who said we were dating?” Derek asks.   
“I think cuddling on the couch is a pretty good indicator. Also you’ve got some lipstick on the side of your mouth.” JJ points out. Derek wipes it away and you look at him guiltily. He gives you a little smirk then catches your face in his hands and presses his lips to yours. Penelope cries out in joy, JJ laughs and you hear two people high five. Probably JJ and Reid.   
“Alright. You genius’ figured it out. This is the woman I love. Now get out.” Derek says never taking his eyes from yours.   
“I love you too Derek Morgan.” You murmur against his lips. Well, now that secret is out of the bag. Wonder how long you can hide your pregnancy from them.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner is almost ready. Derek said he’d be home at nine and so help you god if he’s not home at nine you may have to kill him this time. It is your anniversary for crying out loud. The least Hotch could do is let him come home at the time he said he would be. You sigh as you turn down the heat, you don’t want to over cook the soup you’ve made.   
Three hours later you wake up on the couch. You’d finished cooking and had put everything into the fridge an hour after it was finished. Derek is closing the door as quietly as he can and creeping toward your bedroom. He hasn’t seen you on the couch so you give a soft sigh. His head whips around and spots your tired eyes looking at him from around the side of the chair.   
“Hi baby. I’m so so sorry.” He says bringing the flowers he got you into view.   
“What happened?”  
“Paperwork.” He comes and sits on the couch then pulls you to him. “And, Strauss was threatening to break up the team so Hotch made me the new Unit Chief.” He says it so nonchalantly that you miss it for a second and give a non-committed hum. Then it hits you.   
“Wait. You’re Unit Chief now?” You ask looking up at him.   
“Yea.”  
“So I’m going to see you even less?”  
“Probably. I’m so sorry.”  
“No. Derek don’t be sorry. Just, we need to work on communication. If you won’t be home tell me. If you’re on the way home tell me.”  
“I can do that.” He affirms kissing your temple.   
“How do you feel about being Unit Chief?”  
“I don’t know. On one hand, it’s great that Hotch trusts me like this. On the other it’s a huge shift in the group dynamics. I’m worried about how it’s going to effect us in the long run.”   
“Was it just because of Strauss?”  
“Mostly. They think Hotch has become a danger because of Foyet.”  
“From the concerns you’ve told me it doesn’t seem unreasonable.”  
“No it doesn’t. I just don’t want this to be a permanent thing.”  
“Does Hotch know that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well now I can’t even be mad at him for making you so late to our dinner.” You say standing up, “Did you eat?”  
“No?”  
“Good. Me either.” You head to the kitchen and a slightly confused Derek Morgan follows. You pull the soup out of the fridge as well as the homemade bread and spread you made. You pop the soup into two bowls then into the microwave.   
“Baby.” Derek says catching you around the waist, “You’re way too damn good to me.” He kisses you deeply then, you almost don’t even hear the timer go off you’re so lost in him.   
“Well.” You say pulling away, “We’ve got to make sure the acting Unit Chief stays healthy and finds that Foyet bastard so things can get back to normal. You’re much harder to be annoyed with than Hotch for keeping the team late at the office.” He laughs and kisses you again before grabbing the soup out of the microwave.   
“I love you baby.”  
“I love you too.”


	7. Movie Night

You loved movie nights. Once a month the whole team would get together, spouses and kids too, and watch a movie. It was a fun way for the group of you to get together, relax and just enjoy an evening. Your favorite nights were at Rossi’s house but that was mostly because of the theatre room he had. The big comfy armchairs, the nice warm blankets, it was the perfect way to watch a movie.   
But tonight was at Morgan’s house. He would always drag his mattress, the guest room mattress and a blow up one into the living room and most of you would end up a tangle of blankets and people before the movie was over. Strangely tonight you were the first to arrive.   
“Hey Morgan!” You call after tapping on the door and opening it. His mattress is already on the floor.   
“Hey darlin’ can you come grab some of these blankets?” He calls from the back.  
“Coming!” You drop your popcorn mix on the table and head to the guest room. You scoop up the blankets then wait for him to slide the mattress out the door then follow him to the living room. He drops the mattress right next to his and you throw all but the pillows down. One pillow goes straight into Morgan’s face the other you hang onto.   
“Hey!” He says looking up at you startled, when he sees the grin on your face and the pillow in your hand he smirks. “Oh that’s how it’s gonna be?”  
“That’s how it’s gonna be.” You confirm and he launches himself at you. You let out a soft squeak and dodge the blow from his pillow, just by inches. He does however catch you around the waist and take you into the mattresses with him. He straddles your hips pinning you to the mattress and bops you, multiple times, with the pillow in his hands before you can grab it from him. He doesn’t roll off of you when you throw the pillow. It’s out of his reach, he’s lost his ammo why isn’t he going for it? You blink up at him in confusion for a moment then his lips crash into yours. This is a surprise. You can’t help but smile against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. He’s deepening the kiss when there’s a knock on his door. He yanks his lips from yours and you grab your pillow from the floor. It connects with his side as the door opens and a very surprised Garcia walks in.   
“Pillow fight! No fair!” She mock wines as Morgan raises his hands in surrender.   
“Truce?” He asks smiling down at you.   
“Deal.” You reply with a laugh, you’re trying to act normal but all you can think about is his body on yours. His lips moving on your lips. Oh you are in trouble. Your eyes meet his and you can see the want in them. It was just a kiss. Wasn’t it?


	8. Remember

The tires screeched as the car slid off of the road and down the steep embankment. Penelope screams as she looses control of the car. You don’t. For some reason you feel an eerie calm about the whole thing. Even when you see the boulder coming toward you. You know it’s not going to end well. Your head cracks against the window as your side of the car hits the boulder and that’s the last thing you remember. The world fading to black.   
You hear the beeps first, then the soft sniffling of what sounds like a woman.   
“She’s gonna be okay.” A deep male voice says. “As long as she wakes up and she’s a fighter. She’ll wake up.” He sounds worried, but hopeful.   
“I’m so so sorry Derek. I tried to stop.”   
“I know you did Baby girl.” He says quietly. “Could you, just go for a little while?”  
“Oh. Oh yea. Of course. Call me when she wakes up.”  
“I will.” He says and the door clicks shut. He gives a long sigh. Your head is pounding and everything feels so heavy. Your arms, your eyelids, everything. “Come on baby. Please open your eyes.” You hear him plead softly in your ear. Apparently this man is important to you. You can’t place who he is and without being able to open your eyes you might not know for a while. It takes you a bit but you finally fight your eyes open, then glance to where you know the man is sitting.   
“Baby.” He says with a sigh. “You’re awake. Oh thank god you’re awake.” He smiles and your heart pounds. Damn he’s attractive, no way you’ve scored someone as sexy as him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Confused.”  
“The doctor said you might be. What are you confused about? Maybe I can help.”  
“Who are you?” You ask as gently as you can, he obviously cares for you very much and you don’t want to hurt him.   
“You-you don’t remember me?” He sounds so hurt.   
“I’m trying.” You say closing your eyes so you don’t cry. The sorrow on his face could kill you.   
“I’m Derek. We’ve been together for three years. We live together in a house that I restored, we have a dog named Mo.” He’s watching your face hoping for for some sign of recognition.   
“What do I do for a living?”  
“You’re a Professor. You’re way smarter than I’ll ever hope to be.”  
“I think you’re out of my league in the looks department if that makes you feel better.” He laughs and you find you love the sound.   
“That’s exactly what you said the first time I said that.”   
“Well, at least my personality is the same. Could you maybe show me some pictures?”  
“Of course.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up some photos up. “These are from our last two vacations. We go camping, Mo loves it and you’re a master at making a fire.” He smiles going through the pictures with you.   
“Will you kiss me?” You ask softly. He looks over at you in surprise. “I’m trying to remember. I’m willing to try just about anything.” He moves closer to you and watches your face until his lips press against yours. His mouth moves confidently and you get butterflies in your stomach but it doesn’t jog your memory. You’d definitely continue kissing him, at least until there’s a knock on the door. He pulls away and searches your face.   
“Nothing?”  
“No. I’m so sorry.”   
“Don’t be sweet girl. We’ll get through this. Come in.” He says taking your hand.   
“Hi. I’m Doctor Wolfe. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay, I have a really bad headache and I can’t remember some things.”  
“Do you know your name? Birthday? Age? Parents?” You do.   
“So what don’t you remember?”  
“Derek and our dog, uh, Mo?” You look over at him and Derek nods. “It seems like it’s just the last couple years?”  
“That seems right to me.” Derek confirms.   
“That’s normal. You hit your head extremely hard, I would have been surprised if you remembered everything. It should all come back within the next couple of days. You’ll be able to go home after we run a few more tests and even that might help.”  
“Thank you Dr. Wolfe.” You say with a soft smile and Derek squeezes your hand.   
Four hours later you walk into the home you share with Derek. Mo comes charging over and you crouch down.   
“Hey Mo.” You say petting the chubby dog. You wander the house as if it’s the first time you’ve seen it. It’s a beautiful home, not too big for the two of you but a home you can grow into.   
“Anything clicking?”  
“No.”   
“I’m going to shower. It’s been a couple days since I’ve been home. You and Penelope got in that crash Friday.”  
“It’s Tuesday now right?” He nods. “Do you want something to eat?”  
“We were going to have tacos this weekend. If we don’t use the meat it’s going to go bad.”  
“I can do tacos.” He kisses your temple in a familiar way and then heads upstairs. You start cooking and turn on the radio, Mo watching you from the floor. When Derek comes back down he slowly wraps his arms around your waist. You rest your head back against him and breathe in his freshly showered scent and it clicks. “Derek Morgan.”  
“Hmm?” He hums.   
“No Derek! I remember! You never told me your last name!”  
“I didn’t?”  
“No! Our first date was to an ice cream parlor! I got chocolate and you got cherry and we mixed the two.” You say turning toward him. Your face lit up with excitement.   
“You remember!” He says grinning down at you. He kisses you soundly and you find that even remembering all the past kissing you’ve done doesn’t keep his mouth on yours from being any less thrilling.


	9. Perfect

You were waiting for your partner to wake up. He’d always had your back and when you got the chance to you’d failed miserably. Derek had been hurt, the UnSub had snuck up behind the pair of you and caught him with a piece of wood in the back of his head. You’d taken out the UnSub but felt horrible about not having his back. Here you were waiting for his eyes to open in the hospital.   
“Uh.” He groans softly and your heart jumps in your chest. You uncurl your legs and lean in closer to him.   
“Derek?” You whisper hardly daring to hope he’ll respond.   
“My Angel.”  
“Oh thank god.” You breathe and he smiles. “I’m so sorry Morgan.”  
“For what?”  
“Do you remember what happened?” You ask worriedly.   
“I do but I don’t know why you’d think this was your fault.”   
“I should’ve had your back.”  
“Baby this isn’t your fault.”  
“You’d never had let it happen to me.”  
“This isn’t your fault.” The nurse comes bustling in and you go to move out of the room when Morgan catches your arm.   
“Wait. I’d like if you’d stay.” He says softly, those chocolate brown eyes search your face. You nod then sit back down, and to your surprise Derek doesn’t let go of you. He just slides his hand down so that it’s wrapped around yours.   
“Agent Morgan do you know what day it is?”  
“September 4th.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Derek Morgan.”  
“When is your birthday Agent Morgan?”  
“June 6, 1973.”  
“Woof old man.” You mutter under your breath and he shoots you a look causing you to laugh.   
“Yea cuz you’re so much younger.” He shoots back.   
“Touchy.” You tease.   
“Excuse me. If you can’t focus Agent Morgan than your girlfriend is going to have to leave.” You don’t bother correcting her.   
“Sorry.” He says.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“I have a headache but other than that I’m fine.”  
“We’re going to keep you overnight just to be safe but you should be fine. Your boss pulled some strings and you,” she looks at you, “Can stay the night.”  
“Thank you.” You say with a smile. She nods then exits the room.   
“Do me a favor?” Derek says and you expect him to ask you to fix his blankets or pillow.   
“Anything.”  
“Kiss me.” He says with a smile.   
“What?”  
“I don’t know why we’ve been dancing around our feelings. Just make the move.”  
“Isn’t this you making the move since you started it?”  
“Whatever. Just-.” You cut him off pressing your lips to his. He’s not wrong. You’ve had feelings for him for a while. Kissing him couldn’t be much more perfect. His lips are soft against yours but they move so precisely that when you pull away you’re not sure if you were the one who was actually hit over the head. “Perfect.” Derek murmurs and you laugh softly then crawl onto the hospital bed with him.   
“Yea it was wasn’t it?” You say softly before curling into him and falling asleep.


	10. Sprain

“Son of a bitch!” You cry hitting the floor with a thud. You’re pretty sure you just sprained your ankle climbing off of the stupid stationary bike. “Well awesome. Fucking fantastic.” You growl from the floor. Suddenly a dark shape blocks the lights above your head. Opening your eyes you see Derek Morgan, the extremely attractive FBI Agent who just moved into the building.   
“Uh. Hi. 6D right?” He says, his voice like soft thunder.   
“Yep.” You say still laying on the floor. “6F right?”  
“Yea. Everything okay?”  
“It could be worse.”  
“What happened?” He asks cocking his head at you.   
“I sort of tripped. I’m pretty sure I sprained it.”   
“I’ve sprained more than one ankle in my day. Want me to take a look?”  
“Oh. I should be just fine. I could use some help to my feet though.” You say reaching up a hand. He grins and pulls you to your feet, you put pressure on your injured ankle and crumble. Derek’s arm wraps around your waist quickly, keeping you from hitting the floor.   
“Woah.” He says softly, “Let me help you.” He coos gently. “I got you.”  
“Yea, okay.” You admit defeat and he startles you scooping you up off your feet and over to the lockers.   
“Any of this yours?”  
“That.” You point at your flip flops and keys. Most people just come down in their workout shoes but the dirt that’s tracked in ruins the machines.   
“Alright,” He brings you over to the lockers and you grab your stuff. You’ve got one arm looped around his neck and he’s got his arms tightly around you, he’s hardly making an effort as he walks up to the elevator. You punch the button and when the doors slide open you have to stifle a laugh at the expression on Mrs. Thomas’ face.   
“Mrs. Thomas.” Derek says sounding as if nothing unusual is happening. He gets on the elevator, when the door closes he looks down at you and laughs. Causing you to loose it too. The two of you laugh your way to the sixth floor, the two of you sober slightly, when you reach your apartment. You unlock the door awkwardly and push the door open.   
“Sorry it’s kind of messy in here.” You say apologetically.  
“You think this is messy? This makes my apartment look like a complete disaster.” He chuckles then sets you down on the couch. “Let’s get that shoe off then get some ice on it.”  
“You don’t have to do this.” You say reaching down for your shoe and slowly unlacing it.   
“It’s all good. I’ve been looking for an excuse to get to know you for weeks.” He says popping open your freezer.   
“Really? Ice pack is in the door.”   
“Really. Want me to order some dinner?” He smiles and grabs a menu off of your fridge then heads over to you. He passes you the ice pack and you put it gently on your ankle and sigh softly.   
“Dinner sounds nice.”  
“This is my treat. Let’s consider this a date. If you want.”  
“Sounds wonderful to me.” You smile, so this wasn’t so bad after all.


	11. Flu

“Hey Sugar!” Morgan calls coming into the bullpen. “Have you seen my sweatshirt? I usually keep it in my locker in case I need it but I can’t find it.” Well shit. You know exactly where his sweatshirt is. It’s on your body, hood up over your head as you shake with cold.   
“Ummmm.”  
“Is that my sweatshirt?”  
“If I say no are you going to believe me?”  
“Not so much.” He laughs softly. “Are you cold?”  
“Maybe just a lot.” You say and he smiles. He comes over to you and rubs your head messing up your hair.   
“Stop it.” You whine, your head is pounding and you’re so tired. It feels like you’ve been hit by a train and all you want to do is go home and sleep.   
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“No.” You murmur, “My head is pounding and I’m exhausted.”  
“I think you have a fever. Here.” He reaches over and places the back of his hand on your forehead. “Sugar you’re burning up.”  
“I need you to get out of here.” You say suddenly feeling like you’re going to throw up.   
“What?”  
“I’m gonna puke.” You mutter grabbing your garbage can. Just in time too, as your stomach looses its contents into the trash can. Oh you do not want him to see you like this, you’ve only had a crush on him forever. And now. He’s seen you vomit into a garbage can.   
“Alright Sweetness let’s get you home.” Morgan says pulling you to your feet, he wraps an arm around you and you groan softly. “I know, I know.” He scoops you up and carries you out of your office. This is humiliating, you’re glad that it’s well after six and most people are gone.   
“Morgan is everything okay?” Rossi asks sounding concerned.   
“The flu caught her.” Morgan says and you groan softly, not removing your head from his shoulder.   
“Oh that thing is nasty.” Rossi says as he and Morgan move. With your eyes closed it’s hard to tell but you’re pretty sure you’re on the elevator. It starts down and, while you know you’re right it also makes you feel a bit sick.  
“I already got it, I think we’ve all had it now.”   
“Poor kid. You take good care of her.” You can practically hear the smirk in Rossi’s voice. You sway softly as Morgan carries you out to his car.   
“I’m gonna put you in the back okay baby? I still need you to buckle.” You do then promptly fall asleep.   
You wake when he picks you up out of the SUV.   
“Just let me die in there.” You whine and Derek laughs.   
“You’re not being dramatic at all.” He says letting himself into your place. You’d had keys cut for the whole team since you lived so close. Just in case they needed somewhere to crash. “Bed, bath or couch?”  
“Bed. Then you can go home.”  
“Hey Sweetness, I’m not going anywhere until you’re all better.”  
“You really don’t have to Morgan.”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to. Besides, I’m already immune to these germs.” He sets you down gently on your bed and you roll under the blankets. “Text me if you need anything.” He says then places a soft kiss on your forehead. “Get some sleep.” He barely has enough time to finish the sentence before you’re sound asleep.


	12. Girlfriend

“Hey!” Morgan hisses from the corner of the room. You look over at him in confusion and he motions you over. “Come here!” He looks anxiously around, Morgan is usually as cool as a cucumber so the fact that he’s anxious is making you anxious.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing exactly.”   
“Morgan spit it out.”  
“I sorta told Margaret in Accounting that you were my girlfriend.” You stare at him dumbfounded, what in the world?  
“Why would you do that?”  
“I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She asked me on a date.”  
“Why didn’t you just go?”  
“It would have been a pity date!”  
“Margaret is really nice!”  
“Jay!”  
“What?”  
“It wouldn’t have been fair to her. I’ve had my eye on someone else for a long time. I didn’t want to get her hopes up.”  
“Morgan-”  
“Quick kiss me!” He cuts you off catching your wrist and tugging you toward him. His lips press against yours and you’re pretty sure that you can feel the kiss all the way down to your toes. Your arms wrap around his neck as if on their own accord, you feel his arms tighten around your waist pulling your body flush against his. You shouldn’t be kissing him here, at a work party, in front of all your coworkers and everyone at the FBI. Strangely you find that you don’t really care who sees at this point, as long as his lips keep dancing across yours. He pulls away and you keep your eyes closed, not wanting this to be a dream.   
“What about this mystery woman you want?” You whisper, your face still inches from his. He chuckles softly.   
“Baby all I want is you.” He murmurs softly and kisses you again.   
“Wait.” You say pulling away from him. “How long have you felt this way?”  
“Quite a while now. You weren’t ready, after your break up with Luke I didn’t want to rush you.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Not feeling rushed?”  
“No.” You smile up at him and he smiles back down at you. What did you do to deserve this man.   
“Good. At least I didn’t lie to Margaret about you being my girlfriend right?”  
“Pump the breaks there buddy. You gotta at least take me out on one date first before you get to use the ‘g’ word.” You tease and he laughs.   
“Sorry about that beautiful.” He kisses your temple and you weave your fingers through his. You’d lie about being his girlfriend any day.


	13. Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk of suicide

“Oh excuse me Super Agent are you ticklish?” You laugh as you slide Morgan’s earpiece into his ear brushing the side of his neck. He was driving and you didn’t have much time left before the UnSub attacked again. He had squeezed your hand between the side of his head and his shoulder in an attempt to keep you from tickling him.   
“No it just feels weird.” He lies and you laugh. You pop your own ear piece in as Morgan rounds the corner and brings the truck to a stop.   
“Let’s do this.” You say as the two of you climb out of the truck and head toward the building. The rest of the team isn’t far behind, you and Morgan head in, guns up and find the UnSub standing on the top of the stairs. He has a rope around his neck and is glaring down at you. You glance at Derek and he meets your eye.   
“Hey man, why don’t you come down? We’ll talk this out.”  
“There is no ‘talking it out’ for me.” The UnSub sneers, “I’m going to die for what I did!”  
“Not if you cooperate with us. Please, don’t do this.” You say meeting his eyes. He stares at you for a second then looks at Morgan and leaps from the top of the stairs.   
You and Morgan don’t talk about what happened. In fact you don’t talk at all. Morgan explains what happened, JJ hovers like a mother hen, Reid offers up statistics while Rossi hands you a glass of scotch, Hotch just watches you. Morgan drops down on the plane seat next to you and wraps you in his arms. They all know how much this is going to shake you. You’d lost your sister the same way so many years ago. The hours on the jet seem like days, the drive from the airport to home isn’t much better. Morgan unlocks the door for you and you wrap a hand around his silently asking him to stay with you. If you have a nightmare it’ll be nice to not be alone. You’re absently pulling pillows off of the bed and throwing them behind you when you hear a soft grunt. You glance behind you and see Morgan giving you an annoyed look.   
“That wasn’t nice.”  
“What?”  
“You smacked me in the face with a pillow!” He laughs softly, “Cheap shot if you ask me.”  
“I wasn’t trying to hit you.”  
“I know.” You turn away and the pillow Morgan had been holding in his hands thumps against the back of your head. “Oops.” He says sarcastically as you turn to look at him.   
“Right.” You throw the pillow back and he grins at you.   
“So that’s how this is gonna be huh?” You recognize the look in his eyes a split second before he charges you with the pillow in hand. You let out a squeal and grab the first pillow handy but you’re not quick enough. Morgan bops you with the pillow and when you go to retaliate he tackles you onto the bed. You’re smiling for the first time since the case was over, even though he is sort of crushing you into the bed.   
“You’ll stay over right?”  
“Of course baby.” He kisses you softly then rolls you up onto the bed so you’re curled into his side. “Just one request?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Keep your pillow to yourself.” You chuckle lightly then wrap your arm around his waist and fall asleep.


	14. Partner

“You in position?” Morgan’s voice comes over your earpiece.   
“Yes.” You say sharply. He may not realize it but you’re kind of pissed at him at the moment.   
“Move in.” You move quietly but efficiently into the abandoned building. Normally Morgan would have your back but not this time. Oh no. This time you’re on your own because of the flirtatious Detective Vance and her insistence that she show you where to go. One of you had to have her back, of course it would be Morgan.   
The sudden gunfire causes your heart to drop, no no no. You hurry toward it, not checking your surroundings like you should and are rewarded by a bullet going through your arm.   
“Shit!” You cry then fire three quick shots into the man who shot you.   
“Baby!” Morgan yells from around the corner.   
“I’m fine. UnSub is down.” You reply as he comes barreling around the corner.   
“You’re bleeding.”  
“That’s what happens when you get shot.” You say sarcastically.   
“Hold still.” He demands ripping the bottom of his shirt to wrap around your arm.   
“Shit!” You hiss through clenched teeth. “Just stop touching me Morgan!” You growl and he looks at you confused.   
“What did I do?”  
“Nothing. Where’s your new partner?” The venom in your voice could have killed.   
“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” He looks down at you with an astonished grin.  
“Why would I be jealous? You just went a little too willingly with the pretty detective.” You admit.   
“Don’t take this wrong but have you lost your damn mind? You’re my partner, my best friend. Hell woman, half the time I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate too. Nobody, not even some pretty detective is gonna change that for me.”  
“Your soulmate?”  
“Yea. I’m gonna kiss you now and then you’re going to hospital.” Even though he’d warned you that he was going to kiss you the touch of his lips against yours thrills you. They’re soft and commanding and tell you he’s not kidding. You’ve got nothing to worry about.


	15. You Too

You couldn’t tell him. Not now. Not now that you know for sure that you love him. It seems so stupid, so obvious. Just tell him. Just look him in the eye, and tell him you love him. It shouldn’t be that hard. He tells you he loves you all the time. In that friendly, best friend kind of way. It was so hard to hear him say those three little words and not really mean them.   
“Hey. See you tonight?” Morgan asks resting a hand on your shoulder.   
“Uh, no. I’m busy tonight sorry.”  
“What are you busy with?”  
“Mind your own damn business Morgan.” You laugh softly. You snap your computer shut then stow it in your bag and join Morgan as he heads out.   
“Since when are you so secretive?”   
“I’m not. You don’t need to know everything about me.”  
“Oh I get it. It’s a date! You’ve got a date don’t you.”  
“Sure.” You agree, a date with your couch and Netflix.   
Four hours later and several, several ignored texts from Morgan later you’re curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and your favorite feel good movie on. There’s a knock on your door and you hit pause, praying it’s not Mr. Wilder. The mean old man complains about everything you do, from washing your dishes to vacuuming or playing music. You yank the door open and stare in surprise at Morgan.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“You weren’t answering my texts and I got worried.”  
“Well clearly I’m fine. Thanks.”  
“You lied to me.”  
“What?”  
“You said you had a date tonight.” He accuses.   
“No.” You say, still blocking the doorway, “You said I had a date tonight. I just didn’t correct you.”  
“What’s going on with you? You never lie to me.”  
“It’s a hallway! Not a social club!” Mr. Wilder snaps from his doorway before slamming the door.   
“Come in.” He does and you shut the door behind him.   
“What’s going on?” He asks softly, keeping you trapped between him and the door.   
“Nothing.”  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”  
“Of course.”  
“So?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“No. Morgan. I’m in love with you.” He’s still for a heartbeat then a smile creeps up his face.   
“I’m in love with you too.” He murmurs before his lips are crushing yours. Your heart is doing backflips. He loves you too!


	16. Hotel

You eye the bed apprehensively. There’s only one in the hotel room and since the two of you are supposed to be pretending to be a couple it’d be weird if you went down and asked for a room with two beds. Not only that but Morgan would never let you live it down and that was too much to handle.   
“Hey. What side do you want?” Morgan asks dropping his bag onto the floor.   
“I can sleep on the couch.” You offer dropping your bag on the ground next to the couch.   
“You’re too damn cute.” He chuckles pulling the blinds closed. “I need to shower, you want to shower first?”  
“Just let me brush my teeth then I can check in with Hotch, let him know that we’re here.”  
“Okay.” Three minutes later he grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom while you call Hotch.   
“Hotchner.”  
“Hey Hotch. Morgan and I are here, we’ll check in with the Sheriff tomorrow, take Wilkes into custody then bring him home.”  
“Sounds good. Remember he is to stay shackled at all times. Feel free to lock him up in the back of the plane but do not let him near any electronics.” You hear the shower turn on as Hotch is talking.   
“Yea, I know he’s a cyber terrorist. We’ll be careful.”  
“Good. Call me after you’re on the plane with him tomorrow. It sounds like we’re going to be heading out for a case tonight.”  
“How?”  
“Borrowing a jet. Just keep me in the loop.”  
“Of course. Night Hotch.”  
“Night.” You hang up with him then yank on your pajamas, suddenly very aware of how short the shorts are. The shower turns off and you click on the news then curl up on the couch. You don’t mean to close your eyes and start to drift off but you do. Just barely hearing Morgan come out of the bathroom and deadbolt the hotel room door. He turns and laughs softly.   
“Sweet girl, it’s one night. We can share the bed.” He says making his way toward you.   
“Just gimme a blanket.” You grumble not opening your eyes. You should have opened them because a few seconds later you find yourself in the air. “Morgan!” You cry jerking away from him once he sets you on the bed.   
“We’re both adults, we can share a bed.”  
“I tend to sprawl.”  
“That’s fine. I’m more of a stay in one spot kinda guy.” He flops down next to you and runs a soft finger across your arm. You jerk away and he chuckles. “Are you ticklish?”  
“No. You just startled me.” You lie.   
“Uh huh.” He says with a grin as he runs his finger up your arm again. You twitch but don’t move away, it does tickle but you don’t want him to know that either.   
“Stop it Derek!” You laugh then he assaults your sides with his fingers. “Ahh!” You squeal with a laugh.   
“I thought you weren’t ticklish!” He grins and you make a face at him.  
“Yea, yea, I’m exhausted.”   
“Same. Night.” You roll over and burrow under the blankets. It doesn’t take long for Derek to crash you lay there longer, you’re surprised when his arm wraps itself around your waist. He slides himself closer to you and you can’t help but smile then curl into him and fall fast asleep.


	17. Six

You couldn’t believe it. He was okay. He’d been shot six times and he was going to be okay. The doctor let you into the room, it had taken Hotch threatening him to do so since you weren’t technically family. It terrified you to see Derek, your strong, steady, brave, bad ass of a boyfriend lying so still.   
“Oh Derek.” You sigh, your eyes filling with tears as you make your way around his bed. You sit down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the room and take his hand. “Oh Derek, how did this happen? Why weren’t you wearing your vest? Where was the rest of the team?” You know he’s still unconscious from the drugs but talking to him makes you feel a little better. “You scared me you idiot.” You whisper. “I can’t loose you Derek Morgan.” There’s a soft knock on the door and it creeks open. Reid gives you a soft smile.  
“Hey. You’re here.”  
“Yea. Thanks for sitting with him Reid.”   
“He’s my best friend. I wasn’t leaving.”   
“You don’t have to now either. You’re welcome to stay.”  
“Are-are you sure?” Reid seems hesitant, like he doesn’t want to intrude on your time with Derek.   
“Positive. He’s not talking much right now and when I get anxious I like to have someone to talk to.” Reid sits down in the other chair and weaves his fingers together.   
“Hey. He’s gonna be okay.” Reid says.   
“What happened Reid?”  
“We were going to check on a location where we thought the UnSub brought past victims. Little did we know that he was still using the location. He went in first, like usual, we weren’t prepared. I’m so sorry.”   
“It’s not your fault Reid. You know him. Stubborn as a mule this man is.”  
“I heard that.” Derek groans from the bed between you and Reid.  
“Oh thank god. Derek you’re okay. When I got the call- oh god I thought you were dead.” You say with a relieved laugh then kiss the hand you’re holding.   
“I’m too stubborn to die on you.”  
“Good.” You kiss him gently.   
“Hey kid.” Derek says softly, “Thanks for having my back.”  
“Anytime.” You stand and give Reid a hug.   
“Sorry Reid. I know you’re not big on hugs but right now I don’t care. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll leave the two of you alone.”  
“Come back tomorrow.” Morgan says with a smile.   
“Will do. Get some rest.”  
“Thanks Reid. Goodnight.” Reid nods then leaves.  
“Baby you can go too.”   
“Not a chance.”   
“I’m fine.”  
“You were shot six times. I leave this hospital when you do.”  
“I thought I was the stubborn one.”  
“Takes one to know one.” You kiss him again then rest your head on the bed next to his shoulder. “Get some sleep.”


	18. Good Man

“God baby you look so damn good.” Morgan murmurs into your ear as you make your way down the road. He kisses the nape of your neck.   
“Derek.” You laugh, “We’re still in public.”   
“You’re so sexy. I can’t help myself.” He chuckles wrapping his arms around your waist.   
“You’re so bad Derek Morgan.” You say dropping your head onto his shoulder, “You make me a little crazy.”  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“Oh yes.”   
“You’re too damn cute baby.” He laughs and you kiss him over your shoulder, his arms tighten around your waist. You could stay like this all day, or at least until you hear the screams. Derek yanks his lips from yours and pushes you into an alleyway.   
“Stay.” He says then takes off running toward where the screams are coming from. You shrink further into the shadows and pull the gun Derek has insisted you carry out of your purse. Your heart is pounding as you keep your back pressed firmly against the wall where Derek left you. You wait anxiously, he said not to move so you’re not going to move. You’re not going anywhere. A few minutes go by, you hear footsteps coming toward you moving quickly, you pray that it’s Derek.   
“Baby.” He says softly before rounding the corner. Derek sees the gun in your hands and gently pulls it from your fingers. You throw your arms around his neck and breathe him in.   
“What happened?”  
“Mugging went bad. The woman was stabbed twice. She’s going to be okay.”   
“I was worried about you. Rushing into danger like that.”  
“I was careful.”  
“You’re a good man Derek.” You say taking his face in your hands and looking into his warm brown eyes.  
“I thought I was a bad boy.” He says with a smirk.   
“It is hard to resist a bad boy whose a good man.”


	19. Hate You

You were so annoyed. Derek was drumming his fingers on the stack of paper on your desk. He’s been sitting on the corner for ten minutes now and he’s driving you crazy.   
“Derek. Enough.”   
“You want me to move?”   
“I want you to quit drumming your fingers on the pile of papers.”  
“Sorry beautiful.” He says looking at you through his eyelashes. Damn him for being so attractive. You get back to your illustration and he watches as your hand glides across the page. He’s always loved to watch you draw, he says he finds it relaxing. You drop your pencil in frustration and sigh picking up the eraser. Derek’s hand covers yours before you start erasing.   
“Baby that’s the fourth time you’ve erased his eye, why don’t you take a break.”   
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re not fine.” He pulls you up from the chair you’ve been curled in for the last hour. “You need a break.” He yanks you to your feet and away from the page you’ve been attempting to illustrate for the last two hours.   
“I don’t need a break. I need those eyes to be symmetrical!”   
“You’re so cute.” He laughs. “I already ordered food it should be here in the next few minutes.”   
“You’re too perfect. I wish I could hate you sometimes.” You grumble with a small smile. He really is too perfect.   
“No you don’t. You love me.” He grins down at you and you laugh.   
“You’re right.” You kiss him softly, “But I also know that you love me too.”  
“That I do baby. That I do.”


	20. Sandwich

You were very confused. How did you end up on a couch in an office that doesn’t look familiar to you? The lamp is on and there’s a sandwich and a bottle of water on the low coffee table. Your head is pounding, you slowly sit up with a groan and twist the cap off of the water. You’re still confused when the door opens a crack and a woman you don’t know peers in at you.  
“Uh, hi?” You ask.  
“I’ll go get Agent Morgan.” She shuts the door and you reach for the sandwich. It’s a ham sandwich with cheese and a little tiny bit of mayo. Just the way you like it. Morgan must have made it, he knows exactly how you like your sandwiches.  
“Hey baby.” Morgan says slowly pushing the door open eyeing you warily.  
“Hey. What happened?” You ask rubbing your forehead.  
“You fainted. One minute we’re talking the next minute you’re falling into my arms. When was the last time you ate?”  
“Uh, two days ago?”  
“Baby.” He says softly sitting on the couch next to you. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Is it the anxiety again?”  
“No.”  
“Depression?”  
“No.”  
“Talk to me baby.”  
“It’s nothing. My Adderall helps with the cases but cuts my appetite. I just don’t get hungry so I don’t eat.” You shrug, “Honestly it’s nothing to worry about.” You take another bite of the sandwich and smile at him. “See I’m eating now.”  
“Alright. Next case, you’re eating every meal with me. I don’t care if you’re feeling hungry or not. I can’t have you fainting again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s just, what if we’d been chasing an UnSub? Or trying to talk one down? We got lucky today.”  
“I know Morgan! I didn’t do it on purpose!” You exclaim and he sighs softly.  
“I know you didn’t. I’m sorry. You just scared me.”  
“Thanks for keeping me from getting a concussion.” You say then kiss his cheek. “My hero.” He laughs and gives you a gentle shove.  
“Shut up.” He chuckles again, “Finish your damn sandwich. We’ve got work to do.”


	21. A Favor From Morgan

“Hi I’m here to see Agent Derek Morgan.”  
“Please sign in here ma'am.” You do as he asks and get a plastic visitors badge. “Make sure that’s visible at all times.” He says nodding at the badge. It’s been a while but the building hasn’t changed much. You think back to the fist time you were here, you were 9 years old the first time you were escorted into the elevator. It was the worst time of your life. Your aunt and your dad where both gone. The foster home you had been placed in was a nightmare. But no matter what, you had Derek Morgan. He reunited you with your mom. Wrote you college recommendation letters. Took you to your first professional football game. He was the man you turned to when you needed anything, but this, this was big.   
“Ellie Spicer.” His rich voice greets you the second you walk through the glass doors. He’s older, you both are. He’s still working with the FBI, running the BAU. You’re worried he’s getting too old to keep doing this but it’s what he loves and who are you to stop him?  
“Hey Derek.” You greet him with a hug. “Can I talk to you? In private?”  
“Of course kid.” You never could get him to stop calling you that, “What’s going on?” He asks as he shuts the door to the office he uses. It’s still Hotch’s office he insists. Even if Hotch is retired Derek isn’t going to forget what Aaron Hotchner did for this group.   
“Sorry it’s been so long.” You say sitting down, “Over a year since we last talked. I’ve graduated now. I’m working at a local children’s hospital and I’m still volunteering at that grief center Garcia told me about.” You’re babbling.   
“What’s on your mind kid? You babble when you’re nervous.” You laugh softly.   
“You remember Ethan right? I introduced you to him 2 years ago.”  
“Yea, is he okay?” Leave it to a profiler to think that something bad has happened.   
“He’s fine. Really good actually. Um, he asked me to marry him last night. And I said yes.”   
“Oh Ellie, that’s great! Congrats.” His smile tells you how thrilled he really is, that smile that was impossible not to respond to.   
“Thank you.”  
“So was that what you wanted to tell me?”   
“No, I more have a favor to ask.”  
“Okay.”  
“You know how, on the night my dad died you said you’d protect me?”   
“I’ll never forget.” His voice is gentle, but still strong. Like soft thunder.   
“Since you’ve always been there for me, watched out for me, I was hoping you’d walk me down the aisle.” He’s quiet, “At my wedding.” He still hasn’t said anything, “In-in October. If you don’t want to-”  
“Ellie.” He says gently, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	22. Spider

You hate the desert in the summer. There is zero escape from the heat, and when you’re working you have to dress like it. Pants and boots are really not what you’d like to wear in 104° weather but at least you can wear a short sleeved shirt.   
“Oh god it’s so hot.” You groan as you and one of your teammates, Derek Morgan, head back to the car. “How aren’t you melting?” You ask looking over at Morgan in his all dark attire.   
“I’m too cool to sweat Hot Stuff.” You roll your eyes at him.   
“You’re not talking to Garcia here Morgan. I can actually see the sweat on your forehead.” You laugh, you reach for the door handle of the car and that’s when you see it. The biggest spider you’ve ever seen. “Ahhhh!” You shriek jumping away from the car.   
“What? What is it?” Derek hurries to your side of the car, hand on the butt of his gun. When he sees what your wide-eyed gaze is locked on he bursts into laughter.   
“Shut up Derek just get it. Please get it!” You beg from ten feet away. “Please!” He looks over at your face and sees the real panic on it and sobers instantly.   
“Hey, hey it’s okay. Calm down Hot Stuff, I’ll get it.” He pops open one of the doors and grabs a piece of paper out of the car. He nudges the spider onto the paper and it scurries onto it causing you to flinch. He moves it away from you and the car and you bolt over to it climbing in then slamming the door. You watch him shake the spider off of the paper and when he climbs back into the car you shudder.   
“Thank you.”  
“I didn’t know you were so afraid of spiders.”   
“When they’re the size of my fist, yea they’re gonna freak me out.”  
“Any other phobias I should know about?”   
“I wouldn’t call it a phobia but I’m not a huge fan of clowns.”  
“Ooh me either Hot Stuff. Me either.”


	23. Gym Rats

Your legs are burning. You dip for another squat and you can feel the group of men watching you. You’re almost done with this set and you couldn’t be happier, the group of three men have been watching you this whole workout. You finish the set and hear a wolf whistle comes from the group. You ignore it, and go to grab some free weights.   
“Hey baby wanna get a workout at my place tonight?” One of them comments as you walk past.   
“Hey!” another guy snaps, you’ve seen him before, he’s got a large lion on his arm and muscles these jerks would kill for. “Knock it off.” the three men look at each other and scoff. “Seriously, leave her alone.” He’s hardly panting as he sprints on the treadmill. You head over to the machine next to his and hop on.   
“Thanks for trying to get them to stop.” You say, not even sort of matching his pace. “It’s not going to do any good but thanks anyway.”  
“They’ll stop.”  
“I’m Angie.”  
“Derek.” He slows his pace and glares over at the leering group of men on the other side of the large gym. “Wanna try something?” he asks softly.   
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Stick with me, we can be gym buddies.”   
“Sounds good.” Twenty minutes later the group has surrounded you and your new gym buddy Derek. He seems tense and you stop the machine and hop off you’ve only done a mile and a half but the fact that these guys are stressing him out has you stressed.   
“Do you still have to lift?” You ask him as he slows his machine down to join you on the floor.   
“No, I’m good baby girl. We should go stretch.”   
“What about that massage you promised me?” You say as you grin mischievously and throw him a quick wink.   
“Oh that’s right.” He plays along reaching for your hand and running his fingers up your arm. Chills pop up when his fingers move away. You pass him a disinfectant wipe and you wipe down your machines, “Shower before or after?” You ask tossing the wipe in the garbage.   
“Depends on if you’re joining me or not.” He grins at you with that perfect smile of his. You put your hand in his as the pair of you walk out of the gym. “Where’s your car?” he asks keeping a firm grip on your hand. Not painfully firm but one that says not to let go.   
“I walked.”   
“Can I give you a lift?”  
“Uhhh,” you don’t know anything about this guy. He seems nice enough but supposedly so did Ted Bundy.  
“If it helps I work for the FBI. I protect people and I want to make sure that you get home safe.”  
“Okay.” You give in. Your gut tells you he’s a good guy, safe and trustworthy. He leads you over to a black SUV and pops open the passenger door for you. “Thanks.” you say climbing in. He goes around the car and gets into the driver’s seat.   
“Where are we headed?”  
“4227 North Memorial Drive.”  
“By Kelly’s Pub?”  
“Yea.” Kelly’s is kind of a local legend because of their blow out St. Patrick’s parties. If the cops aren’t called it’s not St. Patrick’s day at Kelly’s. The two of you pass the ride in comfortable conversation. You ask him about his work with the FBI and he asks you about yours as a social worker. The two mile ride is over much faster than you wanted.   
“Can I have your number?” Derek asks before you get the chance to climb out of the truck.   
“What?”  
“Your number. I’d like to keep working out with you and get to know you.” You thought he’d be smoother than that, you smile and hold out your hand for his phone. He passes it to you with another one of those blinding smiles and you type your number into the phone.   
“If you ever want to do actual runs let me know. I’m thinking of doing a 5k this fall.” you say passing him back his phone.   
“Sounds like torture but if you want to I’m in.” He laughs causing you to join him.   
“Hey Derek?” You say just before you shut the door.  
“Yea.”  
“Thanks for having my back in the gym.”  
“No problem.” He smiles as you shut the door and he waits there until you’re in the little brownstone before pulling away. Who would have thought some ass holes at the gym could have made your day so much better.


	24. Marvin Gaye

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
_You got that healing that I want_  
_Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

“Oh my god Penny! Come on! I love this song it’s so smooth.” You gush grabbing your best friends hand.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go and I’ll watch our stuff.”

“Fine. Party pooper.” You tease weaving your way out to the dance floor. Your hips are swaying to the beat, grinding down against the air.

_We got this king size to ourselves_  
_Don’t have to share with no one else_  
_Don’t keep your secrets to yourself_  
_It’s Kama sutra show and tell_

Suddenly another body is moving against yours. Not in the gross fuck-you-through-your-jeans kind of movement but smooth, like he knows what he’s doing. You glance over at Penelope and shoot her the eyebrow raise asking if he’s hot. She nods eyes wide. Woah

_There’s loving in your eyes_  
_That pulls me closer_  
_It’s so subtle I’m in trouble_  
_But I’d love to be in trouble with you_

You turn toward him and see that, indeed he is super hot. Dark skin, a clean clipped goatee and bald head. Normally you like a guy with nice hair but he rocks the bald look. He’s got some tribal tattoos that are peeking out from under his shirt. As you sway against one another to the music his hand is resting on your lower back.

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
_You got the healing that I want_  
_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He’s not really grinding against you like most guys. He’s swaying and rolling his hips in time with yours. God can he move. You put an arm over his shoulder bringing your bodies even closer you feel his breath slide across your cheek as you move in closer. Your bodies are moving completely in sync, like you were meant to move together like this.

_You got to give it up to me_  
_I’m screaming mercy, mercy please_  
_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He moves around behind you again and mutters in your ear, “Sorry beautiful he was getting a bit too up in my space.” You grin as the man he was talking about does a spin move and keeps on dancing wildly to the music. Your new friend moves close again and places his hands on your hips.

_And when you leave me all alone_  
_I’m like a stray without a home_  
_I’m like a dog without a bone I just want you for my own_  
_I got to have you babe_

You lean back into his chest, yup, just as ripped as you expected him to be. His fingertips brush the skin that’s been exposed between the bottom of your shirt and the top of your jeans. It has to be 90° on the dance floor but when his rough hands brush the soft skin of your stomach you get the chills.

_Woah There’s loving in your eyes_  
_That pulls me closer_  
_It’s so subtle I’m in trouble_  
_But I’d love to be in trouble with you_

You drop your head back against him and close your eyes as the two of you continue to move together to the music. You place your hands on his wrists, not to remove his hands but to keep them where they are. The chemistry between you is crazy, it’s like you’ve known him forever.

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
_You got the healing that I want_  
_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He turns you back around toward him and you’re straddling one of his legs as he pulls you as close to him as possible. Your bodies are crushed together, and you throw both your arms around his neck as he loops his around your waist.

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_You got the healing that I want_   
_Just like they say it in the song_   
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe_

Your faces are inches apart. You’ve never danced like this with someone before. You meet his eyes and he grins a slow, seductive smile at you. Your heart is pounding but not from the dancing that the two of you have been doing. He really is just too attractive.

_I’m screaming mercy, mercy please_  
_Just like they say it in the song_  
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

It’s like he’s a magnet. You can’t seem to stop yourself from slowly moving closer and closer. His lips are just a breath from yours. He closes the gap between your mouths, pressing his lips to yours hungrily. One of his hands has come up to cup the back of your head as he slips his tongue into your mouth.

_Just like they say it in a song_  
_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_  
_Oooh_

He pulls away from you as the song ends and dips you on the last note causing you to laugh.

“You’re not here by yourself are you?” He asks.

“No I came with my best friend.” You glance over at Penelope who's watching the two of you with her mouth open in surprise. She also looks surprisingly thrilled.

“You?”

“Came to meet my best friend.” He says with a charming smile. “I guess she has a friend she wants to introduce me to.”

“Ah, well I hope I haven’t ruined her plans.”

“Well from the looks of it we may be talking about the same woman.” You look at him in surprise and he nods in Penelope’s direction. You look back over at her to see that she’s squealing and clapping her hands. She’s definitely thrilled.

“Are you Margot?”

“Derek?” He nods and you both laugh then head to the freaking out blonde. Thank you Charlie Puth. You think with a smirk as Derek wraps your hand in his.


	26. Cooling Period

“Well this sucks.” You sigh as you and Morgan climb out of the smoking SUV. Hotch had sent you six hours through the desert before you learned that this was the wrong course of action. You had turned around to make the six hour long trip back to meet with the team. You were still four hours out when the truck started smoking.   
“You said it Hot Stuff.” Morgan says as he pops the hood of the SUV. You haul it up and put the stand in place to hold it up. He meets you in front of the truck and swears.   
“It’s the radiator. It’s overheated.” He says glancing up the very very empty street.   
“I’ll call Hotch. Here.” You pass him your water bottle from the car. “Maybe you can cool the radiator off.”   
“Hotchner.”  
“Hey Hotch. The radiator overheated because you know. We’re in the desert.”   
“How far out are you?”  
“Four hours.”   
“Just get back here safe.”  
“Yea.” You hang up then and head back over to the SUV. Morgan is standing staring at the radiator. He pours more of the cool water into it.   
“It was almost dry.” He says in annoyance.   
“What happened to the Derek Morgan car check?” You tease peeling off your t-shirt and tossing it on your seat. Thank god you wore a tank top underneath the white shirt. You notice Morgan eye you then he turns his attention back to the car and you smirk slightly then close your eyes and turn your face to the sun. It’s been a long winter in DC and the heat, although it’s uncomfortable being in jeans and boots in the desert you much prefer it to the cold.   
“I did check!” He says sounding exasperated. “That’s why this is so weird!”   
“Uh huh.” You say skeptically enjoying the sunlight against your skin.   
“I did. Reid was talking to you about mileage or something. You were downing a coffee.”  
“Story of my life.” You say with a laugh, “Reid giving me stats while I inhale coffee.” You glance over at him. “How’s cooling that radiator coming?” He’s taken off his shirt. Oh hell that is not fair, he fiddles with something else in the car and you admire the way his muscles ripple under the skin.   
“It’s gonna be a while.” He replies and you groan. You haven’t seen another car yet and it had been a while since you’d seen one before you’d broken down.   
“There’s nothing more we can do?”  
“Not that I’m aware of.”  
“Wait I thought you knew everything about cars.” You tease and he shoots you a look. You laugh and he shakes his head at you.   
“You’re damn lucky I’m in love with you or I’d make you walk for help.” He grumbles and you turn on him.   
“Excuse me?” He’s frozen in place and has a look on his face that tells you he did not mean to let that slip. “What did you just say?”   
“Nothing.” He says too quickly.   
“Derek Morgan.” You say softly moving around to the front of the SUV. He looks over at you anxiously, “did you just say that you love me?” He still hasn’t moved you place a hand on his firm arm, God he’s ripped. He’s only turned his head to watch as you trace a finger along his lion tattoo, you’ve seen glimpses of it before but this is the first time it’s been up close. It’s a beautiful piece. Without warning he loops the arm with the lion tattoo around your waist. He pulls you against him and presses his lips to yours. If you weren’t already on fire from the desert heat he would have started you on fire with his lips. They’re warm and firm against yours, you wrap your hands around his neck and he had one arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist, your softer chest pressed against his much harder one. He pulls away and you suck in a deep breath of air.   
“Yea. I did.” He whispers.   
“Good. I really don’t want to walk for help.” You tease he throws his head back and laughs then looks back down at you.   
“You’re killing me here Hot Stuff.” You’re not pressed so firmly against him anymore but he does still have a hand on your lower back and you’ve got one hand over his heart. You can feel it pounding in rhythm with yours. You kiss him again and before you know it the radiator has cooled enough for you to meet up with the team again. As much as you’ve enjoyed making out with Morgan the air conditioning of SUV sounds heavenly. You climb into the truck and head back to meet with your team. Derek’s hand in your lap the rest of the drive.


	27. Softball

“Go! Go! Go home!” Morgan yells from behind home plate. You round third, tuck your head and sprint. God it feels good to be playing softball again, “Down! Down!” Morgan screams and you dive for the bag, sliding under the glove of the CIA agent you hit the bag with your left hand.   
“Safe!” The ump calls and you roll onto your back with a laugh. You won.   
“Yes!” Morgan cheers yanking you up and onto your feet. “We won!” He yanks you into a hug and spins you around. You laugh, as he sets you down then you high five the other members of your team. You all clear out the bench and make plans to meet at Mickey’s Bar and Grill for celebration appetizers and drinks. You plop down on the bench and roll your right ankle, stretching it out hoping that the pain will fade to a dull ache. You had first noticed your old injury flare up at the top of then sixth inning, but since your team was already low on players and if you went out then Reid would have to play and Reid hated playing, you’d ignored it.   
“Hey Slugger you coming?” Morgan calls from the other end of the bench.   
“I think I’m just gonna call a cab.” You say back as he heads toward you. Once he can see past your bag he knows what you’re doing.   
“What happened?” He asks dropping his stuff by yours and crouching down in front of you.   
“Rolled it during the sixth when I caught that pop fly.”   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks looking up at you.   
“Didn’t want to make a fuss. I’m fine.”  
“Kid you’re not fine.” He says as he turns his attention back to your ankle. It’s more swollen than you’d like to admit, he eases your shoe off and before you can protest has peeled off your sock. “It’s sprained for sure.” He says one hand cupping the bottom of your foot and the other gently probing your ankle. You hiss in pain as he hits the most swollen spot.   
“Shit.” You mutter. He grabs your sock and shoe and shoves them into your bag then waves Reid over.   
“What’s up?”  
“Slugger here sprained her ankle. Can you carry my stuff?” Reid nods and shoulders Morgan’s bag then picks up yours.   
“Wait why is Reid carrying your stuff?” You ask from your spot on the bench.   
“Because I’m going to be carrying you.” He says holding out a hand.   
“Yea what no.” You say, “I’m fine.”  
“Slugger shut up and get up here.” He says turning away from you and squatting down a little bit. You sigh and do as he asks only standing on your left foot. You hop onto his back and he straitens up like you’re not even there. He looped both arms around your legs and you throw your arms around his shoulders. “You’re gonna need to hold on tighter than that. You’re throwing off my balance.” You press your chest to his back and he pops you up a little higher on his waist. “Much better.” He starts walking and Reid follows carrying both of your bags.  
“Where are we going? My bike is that way.”   
“You’re not riding your bike home and we are going to celebrate.”   
“You did score the winning run and we can get ice on your ankle at Mickey’s.” Reid says from next to you.   
“You’re seriously gonna carry me all the way to Mickey’s?”  
“Yup. It’s only three blocks and I lift more than you at the gym everyday.” You roll your eyes and sigh then rest your chin on his right shoulder.   
“Is this okay?” You ask. You don’t want to throw off his balance.   
“More than.” He says softly and you grin. The three of you continue the trek in silence and when you get to the bar you give Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“Thanks Derek.”   
“No problem babe.” He whispers, “I like taking care of you.”   
“We can play doctor later.” You mutter into his ear before he sets you down. Turning toward you he grins mischievously down at you.   
“Sit down before you get hurt, naughty.” You smile innocently up at him and he shakes his head.   
“I’ll go get some ice for that ankle.” You slide into the booth and he joins you a few minutes later with two towels and a bag of ice. He slides under your foot then puts one towel on his lap and the other around the bag of ice which he sets gently into your ankle. The waitress scowls at your barefoot but you ignore it. The rest of the team joins you not long after. You all order and as JJ slurps down her shake she looks over at you and Derek.   
“So when were the two of you going to tell us about your relationship?” She asks.   
“Um.” You look over at Morgan to find him frozen with his beer halfway to his lips. He’s clearly not going to be any help. “It’s only been two months. So probably not any time soon.” You say honestly. Morgan doesn’t say anything but he smiles over at you and rests his hand on your leg, rubbing it gently. You’re glad that you didn’t have to keep this a secret anymore.


	28. Vodka

You were pretty sure if you did another push up you were going to collapse.   
“Five more baby girl.”  
“How many am I doing?” You huff.   
“100.”  
“Morgan!” You drop to your knees and glare up at him.   
“Come on baby girl! You’ve only got five more.”  
“I fucking hate you.” You mumble as you drop down for the next push up as he laughs.   
“You love me baby girl.”  
“Less and less,” you huff, “with every push up.” You finish the last push up and hit the floor laying flat on your belly. “Remind me why I asked you to help me again?”  
“Because I’m the hottest, most fit person you know.”   
“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow. If I have to shoot anyone I doubt that I’ll be able to lift my gun.” You’re still laying flat on your towel.   
“Good thing I’ll be there to protect you.” Morgan flirts and you laugh. “Where’s your water?”  
“Upstairs on my desk.” You groan, “you’re going to have to carry me.”  
“I already lifted today baby girl.”   
“Was that a fat joke?”  
“What no!” He looks down at you and you laugh, you’re not uncomfortable with your body. “Not nice.” He says with a small smile.   
“Help me up yea?” You say rolling onto your back. He reaches his hands down and you grab them. He yanks you to your feet then heads to your bags.   
“Hey you do have some water in here.” He says pulling the red water bottle out of your bag. Before you can stop him he pops it open and squirts some into his mouth.  
“No Morgan wait! That’s not water that’s-” he spits it out into his towel with a cough. “Vodka.”  
“Why the hell do you have vodka in a water bottle in your gym bag?” He looks at you sharply. You can tell he’s thinking that you’re not the first alcoholic he’s busted.   
“Honestly?” He nods, “my girl friends and I went to a minor league baseball game and their alcohol is crazy overpriced. One of our friends plays on the team and brought that in for us so we could spike our drinks for free.” He looks at you skeptically. “Scouts honor.”  
“What’s this players name?”  
“Tommy Moran. He’s the pitcher. We went to college together. Dated for a while. Nice guy.”  
“You better not let Hotch catch you with this.” He snaps the bottle shut and tucks it back into your bag. He passes you the bag and you sigh. “What? You want me to carry it?” He asks standing outside the ladies locker room. You grab it from him then give him a reproachful look.   
“It’s not that.”   
“What then?”  
“I just can’t believe you spit out good vodka.”


	29. Ferris Wheel

You stare up at it. You’re not too sure about this.   
“You don’t have to do this.” Derek says softly your hand clammy in his.   
“I need to get over this stupid fear. And you love rides, it’s just the height that I have a hard time with.”  
“We could start a little smaller than the Ferris wheel.” He says kindly.   
“I know.” You say he goes to lead you away but you stand firm, still staring up at the rotating wheel. He watches you and you know he can see the fear in your eyes but being with him has changed you in so many ways already. You used to be the shy, quiet girl who’d never tried sushi and didn’t care to be overly adventurous. But Derek had changed that. He’d made you more comfortable in your own skin, you were more assertive and found you’d actually kind of liked sushi. The two of you had come to the boardwalk for something fun to do but when you’d caught him admiring the new Ferris wheel you couldn’t say no. Even if the thought of being that high in the air kind of made you nauseous. By the time you reach the front of the line your hands are shaking.   
“Baby you don’t have to do this.” He insists one more time.   
“It’s fine. It’ll be fine.” You mutter and clinging to him, make your way to the small bench. You climb on and he follows you snapping the bar down you wrap your arms around his bicep. He pulls his arm from your grasp and when you give a soft whimper of fear he chuckles softly and wraps his arm around you. He pulls you tightly to him and you wrap your arms around his waist.   
“Just remember to breathe baby girl.” He says softly kissing your forehead. The ride up is torturous. It’s slow and the seat sways more than you thought it would. You want to close your eyes but you know that’s not going to help you get over this. It’s been pausing at the top for each full bench and of course it does the same for the two of you. “Hey.” He says softly and you look up at him. He captures your lips with his, all at once calming your nerves and thrilling you. It’s always like this when he kisses you, it just seems so natural but amazing. You’re still sort of surprised he fell in love with you in the first place. He pulls away as the wheel starts to move again.   
“I wouldn’t have been so scared if I had known we were going to kiss at the top.” You tease resting your head back against his shoulder, feeling much calmer as you move down toward the ground.  
“Well it’s tradition to make out at the top.” Derek says the smile evident in his voice, “I just didn’t know if you’d be too anxious.”  
“To make out with you? Never.” He laughs softly.   
“So round two?” He asks and you laugh then kiss him again.


	30. Exhaustion

It was a long day. You missed Derek and you seriously could use some quality time with him. You open the door to the house you share with him only to find him standing there with a tired smile on his face.   
“Derek!” You practically launch yourself into his arms. He wraps you tightly in them with a soft chuckle.   
“Hey baby.” You can hear it in his voice.   
“Wanna talk about it?” You ask moving away just enough that you can see his eyes.   
“No.” He presses his lips to yours, his tongue sliding past your lips. Mmm yes this was nice, having him home, being able to run your fingers under his shirt and against his hard abs. He pulls away with a soft chuckle. “I missed you too baby, but don’t you want dinner first?”   
“You made dinner?”   
“It should be here in the next couple minutes.” His eyelids are heavy and you can see the dark circles under his eyes.   
“Are you going to be able to stay awake through dinner?”  
“For you? Of course.” This is what worries you most about his job. He gives and gives until there’s just this exhausted man left.   
“Derek-” He cuts you off with another one of those earth shattering kisses and is making his way down your neck when the doorbell rings. He nips your collarbone then releases you with a grin. He does manage to make it through dinner but you know it’s not going to be long before he crashes.   
“Let’s watch a movie.” He suggests.   
“In bed?”  
“No I wanna talk to you, it’s been almost a week since I saw you. We can snuggle up on the couch, I know you love that.” He flirts and you laugh.   
“Why don’t we go snuggle up in bed?”   
“I don’t want to go to bed yet baby.” He complains and you shake your head at him. He’s so stubborn sometimes. You clean up quickly then head to the living room.  
“Lay down.”  
“I wanna-”  
“I’m coming just lay down stubborn.” You tease cutting him off. He does as you say then you curl up between him and the back of the couch, he’s got one arm wrapped tightly around you and the other under his head. You lay your head on his chest to watch the tv and his hand tangles in your hair.   
“How was your day?”  
“Long. I’m happy you’re home.”  
“Mmmm.” He responds. You want him to sleep so you keep quiet. “Our case was tough. I had to shoot the UnSub.” He mutters.   
“Oh Derek I’m sorry.” You snuggle into his chest and within a few silent minutes he’s sound asleep.   
You wake at three am. You don’t know when you crashed but you crashed hard. You don’t move. You don’t want to wake him. You just lay your head back on his chest and fall into a content sleep. Derek is home safe and that’s really all you can ask for.


	31. Kids

“I don’t know Derek.” You sigh heavily, “I’ve just never really imagined myself with kids.”   
“But you’re so good with Jack and Henry.”   
“I know. But when shit gets real or they get hurt its not me who has to deal with it.”   
“You’d be a great mom.” He looks at you with those big brown eyes of his, “and we would make beautiful children.” He flirts causing you to laugh.   
“We would.” You agree, “you know what my favorite part about kids is?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Trying for them.” Derek bursts out laughing.  
“Is that a hint beautiful?” He smirks over at you and you give him a little shrug. He gently grabs your wrist and pulls you toward him. He presses his lips to yours hungrily, devouring your mouth with his like it’s all he wants to do. He catches your bottom lip with his teeth and you groan as the doorbell rings. “Ignore it.” Derek commands sliding his lips across the skin of your neck.   
“I can’t. I promised JJ and Will we would watch the boys.” He groans as you pull away from him and pull open the door. Henry comes flying into the room with an action figure in each hand. JJ has Michael in her arms and passes you the squealing little boy with a grateful smile.  
“You sure you don’t mind?” She asks worriedly dropping Michael’s diaper bag onto the floor.  
“Positive.” You hear Henry laughing from another part of the house and JJ looks relieved.   
“You’re a saint. They already had dinner but typically have a snack.”  
“Around 8. I know JJ. Go. We’ve got this.”  
“Okay. We’ll be back around 11.”  
“Sounds good.” The rest of the night is filled with little boy laughter, you’re not entirely sure who has more fun, Henry or Derek. When you finally get the boys to sleep you flop down on the couch next to Derek. “Oh my god I’m exhausted.”  
“But in a fun way right?”  
“Yea.” You curl into him your feet over his lap to where you’re almost in his lap. He curls an arm around your waist and kisses your forehead. You have to admit, you and Derek make a good team, and you do love having the boys around and when your niece comes over its always fun, even when it’s not. Maybe, maybe being a mom wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Especially if Derek is the one you’re having those kids with.


	32. Fight for Me

You didn’t think it would hurt so much. Seeing Derek with her. To see them talking and laughing, holding hands. It honestly felt like he had punched you in the gut when you saw him kiss her lips softly. You had only been on a couple dates but you thought it went well. Now you just felt like garbage when he started seeing her. You had to get out, out of the room away from them. You burst into Penelope’s office then burst into tears.   
“Oh sweetie.” She mutters pulling you into a tight hug. “Derek right?” You nod against her shoulder. “I know. She’s only a mild flirtation. She won’t last. They never do.”   
“Bu-but he see-seems to r-really like h-her.” You sob as Penelope rubs your back.   
“And this is where one of my favorite ladies works. Garc-?” Derek cuts off seeing you wrapped in Penelope’s arms, staining her shoulder with your tears.   
“Derek get out.” She snaps and he does as she asks without hesitation. Clearly he doesn’t know the tears are because of him. You calm down quickly after that but request the rest of the day as a sick day, which, thankfully, Hotch grants.  
You’re curled up on the couch under a blanket watching a stupid movie on tv. There’s a knock on your door, Penelope had said she’d come by with wine and ice cream but this was earlier than you were expecting. You head to the door and pull it open without checking to see whose there. First mistake.   
“I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay.” Derek says holding out a bag of takeout.   
“I’m fine.” You go to shut the door and he blocks it coming into your apartment.   
“No you’re not. Did I do something?”  
“It’s fine Derek.” You say quietly, “I don’t know why you came. I’m fine.” He stares at you, his mouth open in shock.   
“I don’t understand. What do you want from me right now. You’re my best friend I want to help you!”  
“You want to know what I wanted?” You snap, “I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there’s no one else you could ever be with, and that you’d rather be alone than without me! I wanted us to work! I wanted you! That’s all I wanted Derek, you!” You can feel the hot tears on your face again and you feel like you should be embarrassed but you’re not. You’re heartbroken.   
“What? I thought- but Molly said- you- damn it!” Derek cries.  
“What?”  
“Molly told me that you weren’t all that into me as anything other than a friend but didn’t know how to tell me.”  
“Yea that’s a lie. Obviously.”   
“Damn it!” He barks crossing the room and stopping in front of you. He grabs your arms and presses his lips to yours. You’d kissed him before but never like this. It had never been so needy, so desperate or so fucking perfect.   
“I’d rather be alone than without you.” He whispers cupping your face in his hands. “I will fight for you every single day.”


	33. Back to Safety

Your hands are shaking and you can’t seem to get enough air into your lungs to actually get a full breath. You’ve got the lights off in your office and the door is shut but you know that Derek will just come in when he’s ready to go home. Hopefully you’ll be better by then.   
You drop your head to your desk and moan softly.   
What is the matter with you? Your heart is pounding against your chest which is only causing you to freak out more.   
Why does this keep happening?  
You’re not better by the time Derek comes in. If anything you might be a little worse, tears are currently streaming down your face. Not sad tears, you don’t think, more tears of frustration.   
“Hey Sweet girl. You ready to-” He cuts off. “What’s going on?”  
“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” You pant out.   
“Okay Sweet. Come here.” He pulls you toward him and places one of your hands on his chest. “Feel me breathing? Feel my heartbeat?” You nod, unable to actually speak the words. “Focus on that. Breathe with me Sweet girl.” It takes a few tries but eventually you match your shaky breaths to his. “That’s right. Keep breathing.” You drop your head to his shoulder as he massages the base of your neck.   
“Thanks.” You whisper.   
“Wanna tell me what happened?” You point to the floor on the far side of your desk and he sees your now shattered coffee mug. “Did it just freak you out?”  
“Yea.”   
“You know you can always call me.”  
“I-I was hoping I’d be o-okay by now. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey Sweet girl you’ve got nothin’ to be sorry for. You know I love having you in my arms.” Derek flirts and you laugh softly. This is why you loved being friends with him. He always knew how to pull you back to safety. If it was an anxiety attack or a firestorm of bullets he would be there for you.


	34. More Than

“Ahh!” You cry in frustration. You just want to go out and look nice and nothing is fitting right. You stand in your closet for a moment just staring at your clothes. Clothes that, apparently, don’t fit anymore. Everything is too tight, your pants don’t zip, you just wanted to look beautiful, for Aaron, and how can you now?  
You start tearing clothes off of hangers and throwing them out into your bedroom. Fuck this pencil skirt! Fuck this pair of jeans! Fuck this top and this one! You didn’t realize you had hot tears running down your face until one falls and hits the top of your chest.   
That seems to be what the dam needed to break. You drop to the floor and sob, your body shaking with each one as you mourn the loss of your slender body. How could you let yourself get to this point? Where nothing fit. You continue to beat yourself up with negative thoughts, you’re so lost in them you don’t hear Aaron come home.   
“Baby?” He asks softly from the doorway, “What’s wrong what happened?” You frantically try to cover up the body he’s seen a million times over.   
“I’m-I’m not going tonight.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“I’m too fat! None of my fucking clothes will fit!”   
“Baby an extra fifteen pounds doesn’t make you fat.” Aaron chides sliding to the floor next to you.  
“It was enough for you to notice.”  
“Your boobs got bigger. Of course I noticed.” You can’t help but laugh at that as he pulls your body to his. He trails his hand down then back up your spine. “I didn’t fall in love with what you look like, I fell in love with you. Your kind heart, your laugh, your willingness to care for Jack, the way your voice gets husky when we have phone sex, the way you comfort me when I wake up from those nightmares. Those are the reasons I fell in love with you. Not the body that’s going to change.”   
“I just want to be beautiful for you.”  
“Believe me. You already are. But if you want to change, get back into these clothes you’ve torn out of our closet, then I’ll be there to help in any way I can.”  
“You’re too good to me.” You whisper.   
“Well someday I’m going to be an old man who probably gains more than a few pounds so I’m hoping that you’ll feel too guilty to leave me since you’ll still be so damn sexy.” You laugh with him then kiss his cheek.   
“Thank you Aaron.”  
“Now can I show you what I got you?”   
“You got me something?” He nods and pulls a long bag off of the bed. Peeling the bag off he reals a long black dress. It has a fuller skirt and a low cut front that will show off enough skin to be sexy but not too much to be uncomfortable. “Oh Aaron it’s beautiful. What if it doesn’t fit.”  
“It will.” He sounds so confident that you can’t help but laugh again. “Go try it on.” You sigh softly then do as he asks, and he’s right. It fits perfectly and you know he’s right about everything he said too. A few extra pounds isn’t the end of the world, and you have Aaron to remind you when you forget.


	35. Don't Move

“Let’s go.” You follow Hotch and Morgan into the building. JJ, Rossi and Reid are already moving through the other side of the building. Hotch peels off left, Morgan heads right and you continue moving down the dark hallway directly in front of you. Your heart is pounding as you clear each room, moving swiftly from one room to the next. You round the corner at the end of the hallway. You didn’t see him until it was too late. He’d taken the pipe and run it through your leg. You’d crumbled to the floor and he’d kicked you in the ribs breaking at least one. You scream in pain.   
“Morgan! Hotch!” You scream as he kicks you again cutting off your yell for help. He kicks you once more before Hotch tackles him off of you. You start to sit up with a wince, only to have Morgan stop you.   
“No no no baby.” He says softly, “You gotta stay still.”   
“Get that out of my leg.” You moan. Logically you know that it has to stay until you’re in the hospital but it hurts like hell and is freaking you out. A metal pipe should not be sticking out of your leg.   
“You know I can’t baby. Let me wrap it and we can get you outta here.”   
“No no no no no.” You grab his arm in a panic. “Don’t touch it. It’s gonna hurt so fucking bad. No no no.” Hotch has dragged the UnSub out of the room leaving you and Morgan alone. “I’m freaking out Morgan.” You admit quietly.   
“I know baby. It’s gonna be okay.” He kisses your forehead, “I’m gonna need an EMT on the north side. We have an injured agent.” He says into his mic.   
“Let’s not make a big deal about it.” You mutter, blood is still running down your leg.   
“You were stabbed in the leg.”   
“Yea I wasn’t shot. I’ll live.” You quip.   
Four hours later you’re eating your words.   
“You’re going to need a tetanus shot before we can do stitches.”  
“What? No. You’re knocking me out right?”  
“No we’ll numb it.”   
“I need my friend in here. I-I need Morgan.” The nurse goes out and gets him, he comes in looking worried.   
“Hey baby what’s wrong?”  
“Needles.” You whisper and his face breaks out into a grin. “Stop it.” You mumble.  
“Sorry baby. Come here.” He wraps his arms tightly around you and you bury your head in his shoulder. “Don’t move baby. It’ll be okay.”


	36. You Matter

Faster. You can go faster. You’re not going to let this stupid machine beat you. You feel the sweat slide down your neck and into the long sleeve you’re wearing, you chug down some more water then look back down at the machine and groan. You didn’t beat your time. Stepping off of the treadmill you head over to the bike, Morgan comes in his headphones already on, music already playing. You focus on the workout you’ve got planned, breaths coming in short gasps. You have to train harder, you have to look better. Be better.   
“Hey sweet thing, maybe tone it down a bit.” Morgan calls from the weight bench he’s sitting on. “How long have you been in here?”  
“I don’t know.” You lie. It’s been two hours. You are hot but that’s fine. You need to be thinner. You need to be stronger. You need to work harder. You’re so damn sick of seeing your two hundred fifty pound body looking back at you in the mirror.   
“Hey.” Derek yanks the cord to stop the bike.   
“Hey! What the hell Morgan!” You snap as you come screeching to a halt.   
“That’s what I’m wondering. What the hell? You’ve been here for almost three hours, your face is red but you’re not sweaty. Why are you doing this?”  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
“Sweet thing.”  
“It’s fine Derek.”  
“You’re clearly punishing yourself.” He says passing you his water bottle. “You need to take a break. You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“What is going on with you? And don’t say nothing because I know that’s a lie.”  
“I thought we didn’t profile each other.” You say accusingly after a sip from his water bottle.   
“We do when one of us is being reckless, and drink all of that.”   
“It’s nothing.”  
“Sweet thing.” He growls and levels you with a glare.   
“Fine!” You snap, “You want to know what’s going on? What’s going on is I’m never going to be as pretty as JJ or as fun as Penelope but I can be fit and strong. If I can loose the extra weight I can be as effective as the rest of the team.”  
“What are you talking about? You’re effective as it is.”   
“No I’m not Derek! I’m too slow and too fat!”  
“Hey! Come on sweet thing. You’re beautiful, you’re strong and brave and I don’t think you need to change.”  
“I’m the least effective on the team Morgan.”  
“That isn’t true. You’re the best shot, you talked down that UnSub last week. You’re not ineffective. In fact you kind of amaze me. You’re never sad, you’re a hard worker and you’re amazing with the victims families. I love working with you.”  
“I just feel so, inadequate.”  
“You’re not sweetheart.”  
“But-”  
“Sweet thing.” He cuts you off taking your hands in his, “You matter. You don’t need to change.”


	37. Human Pillow

These cases were hard. You were always knock down tired, but this one was especially rough. The UnSub had honestly thought she was doing the right thing. She needed help, and now she’s going to get it.   
“You look tired punk.” Morgan says bumping your arm with his as you walk from the SUV to the jet.   
“Exhausted. But what’s new?”   
“Come on let’s go home.” The two of you are the last two on the jet. Morgan plops down in one of the chairs and you drop into the one next to him. The pilot pulls the door closed then heads to the front of the plane. JJ and Reid are talking quietly in one corner of the plane. Rossi is typing away, working on his next book. Hotch is doing paperwork and Morgan is digging in his bag for his headphones. You tilt your head back against the seat and doze off quickly.   
Jolting awake for what feels like the hundredth time Morgan glances over at you. He pulls up one side of his headphones. “Punk?”  
“Mm?” You moan softly.   
“You can put your head on me.” He glances over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to the couch.”   
“What?”  
“You need sleep and you keep jerking awake when your head falls.” He stands up and tugging on your hand you follow then let him guide you to the couch. He sits down and reclines the corner seat as you sit next to him. He guides your head into his lap. You’re stiff for a moment but curled on your side like this is actually really comfortable. His fingers weave their way through your hair as your eyes drift shut.  
Reid wakes you. “Hey, we’re home.” You sit up and groan softly then poke Morgan in the chest. He starts and you give him a small smile.   
“Thanks.” You say as he follows you down the stairs of the jet. “For a guy whose all muscles you make a good pillow.”  
“Glad I could help punk.” He throws an arm over your shoulders and the two of you head to your cars to go home.


	38. Tears

You can’t believe it. This has to be some sick nightmare.   
“I’m so sorry.” The voice on the phone says, “Please let me know if you need anything.”  
“Yea. Thanks.” You say not really registering what they said then hang up. You’d just talked to him yesterday. You leave the hallway and hurry to JJ’s old office, shut the door and slide down to the floor. The tears come hot and fast, streaking down your cheeks as you sit in a ball against the door. He’s gone. Your dad is gone. A heart attack stole the man who made you believe that you could do anything, be anything and who gave you the confidence to join the FBI. To push yourself and to know how to stand up for yourself. The team was heading out on the next case in an hour, you had an hour to pull yourself back together and you were going to need every second as you press your hand over your mouth in an attempt to muffle your sobs.   
You attempt to control your emotions, to stop the tears that keep sliding down your face. You take a deep breath, head out of the office and down to the SUV. It’s just you and Morgan riding out together.   
“Hey beautiful. Reid went with Hotch, JJ and Rossi.”  
“Okay let’s go.” You say quickly climbing into the SUV.   
“Woah woah woah.” Morgan catches the door before you can slam it shut. “Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?”  
“No.” You lie.   
“Beautiful.” He says softly taking your face in his hands as tears fill your eyes again. “What’s going on?”  
“My- my dad died this morning.” You blurt out as the tears start back down your cheeks.   
“Oh beautiful.” He whispers wiping the tears off of your face with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry. When did you find out?”  
“An hour ago.” He wraps his arms around you and lets you cry onto his shoulder.   
“I’m going to call Hotch then take you home.”  
“No! No I’ll be fine.”  
“Beautiful. You can take some time off. Let me be there for you, please.” The tenderness in his voice gives you pause. Maybe you should sit this one out.   
“You’ll come with me?”  
“Whatever you need.”   
“Okay.” You’re going to need him to lean on, this was not going to be easy. Thank god you had Morgan.


	39. Tears

You can’t believe it. This has to be some sick nightmare.   
“I’m so sorry.” The voice on the phone says, “Please let me know if you need anything.”  
“Yea. Thanks.” You say not really registering what they said then hang up. You’d just talked to him yesterday. You leave the hallway and hurry to JJ’s old office, shut the door and slide down to the floor. The tears come hot and fast, streaking down your cheeks as you sit in a ball against the door. He’s gone. Your dad is gone. A heart attack stole the man who made you believe that you could do anything, be anything and who gave you the confidence to join the FBI. To push yourself and to know how to stand up for yourself. The team was heading out on the next case in an hour, you had an hour to pull yourself back together and you were going to need every second as you press your hand over your mouth in an attempt to muffle your sobs.   
You attempt to control your emotions, to stop the tears that keep sliding down your face. You take a deep breath, head out of the office and down to the SUV. It’s just you and Morgan riding out together.   
“Hey beautiful. Reid went with Hotch, JJ and Rossi.”  
“Okay let’s go.” You say quickly climbing into the SUV.   
“Woah woah woah.” Morgan catches the door before you can slam it shut. “Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?”  
“No.” You lie.   
“Beautiful.” He says softly taking your face in his hands as tears fill your eyes again. “What’s going on?”  
“My- my dad died this morning.” You blurt out as the tears start back down your cheeks.   
“Oh beautiful.” He whispers wiping the tears off of your face with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry. When did you find out?”  
“An hour ago.” He wraps his arms around you and lets you cry onto his shoulder.   
“I’m going to call Hotch then take you home.”  
“No! No I’ll be fine.”  
“Beautiful. You can take some time off. Let me be there for you, please.” The tenderness in his voice gives you pause. Maybe you should sit this one out.   
“You’ll come with me?”  
“Whatever you need.”   
“Okay.” You’re going to need him to lean on, this was not going to be easy. Thank god you had Morgan.


	40. Too Good To Me

“I don’t know what to tell you. I didn’t make that purchase. I don’t even own that card!”  
“We have your address as being 9337 423rd Street, Triangle, Virginia.”  
“That is correct. As is all the other information you have but I did not register for that card.” You drop your head in your hand as the woman on the other end of the phone explains again how she has all your information and that you need to pay the bill for a credit card you don’t have.   
“This is ridiculous!” You cry tears in your eyes threatening to spill down your cheeks. You’re so frustrated. “My fiancé is in the fucking FBI! Don’t make me send him over there!” You hang up the phone and drop it on your desk as the tears roll down your cheeks.   
“Who are you threatening now?” Derek asks startling you. You wipe the tears from your eyes before turning around but the second your eyes meet those kind brown eyes of his the tears are back and rolling down your cheeks. “What’s wrong?” He comes to you and puts a hand on either side of your face wiping your tears away with his thumbs. “Baby what’s wrong?”  
“Someone stole my identity and I’m having a really hard time getting it back.”  
“Oh baby I’m sorry.” He wraps his arms around you, “We’ll fix this.”  
“How?”  
“I’ll get Garcia on it. I have some favors I can call in too.”  
“My hero.” You kiss him on the cheek and he chuckles.   
“What every man wants to hear.” He kisses you softly and you grin against his lips.   
“I feel a little bad about threatening that woman with the FBI.” You give him a sheepish grin.   
“It’s okay. Let’s get some dinner and if you’re still feeling bad we can call them back.”  
“What do you want?” You follow him out into the kitchen where a Chinese meal is already laid out on the table. “Oh god Derek you’re too good to me.”


	41. Awkward

Hotch had asked you to go undercover, you had to get under the skin of some guy named Scorpion. He was a smooth talking womanizer with a thing for blondes. Apparently. Since he’d already met JJ you had to go undercover and try to get him to take you home. The team would track you and you had your gun so you weren’t too worried. Undercover was always kind of nerve wracking.   
You walk into the bar alone. You know the whole team is there, they’re supposed to cut off Scorpion from the other women coming up and flirting with them or acting like they know the women he flirts with to try and corral him to you. You flip your blonde hair over one shoulder as you step up to the bar.   
Hotch had told you that Scorpion only hit on a few women a night. It “made them feel special” the pig had said. Your bare shoulders and tight dress were bound to get some attention.   
Sure enough you’re at the bar for about four minutes before Scorpion saunters his way toward you.   
“Hey baby.”  
“Hi there.” You give him a smirk and he grins.   
“Can I refresh that for you?”   
“Since it’s still full I don’t think I need a refresh do you?”  
“Good point.” The bartender slides you a shot.   
“I didn’t order this.”  
“I did. Enjoy.” A smooth voice says. Derek? What the hell is he doing?   
“She’s busy dude.” Scorpion sneers, clearly feeling threatened by your crush’s sudden appearance.   
“Why don’t you let her decide if she’s busy?” Smooth Derek. You turn to look at him and shoot him a puzzled look. He recognizes you and it only flashes across his face for a second before he schools his expression.   
“It’s very sweet of you-?”  
“Derek.” He says.   
“Derek.” You repeat, “But I was talking to uh, I didn’t catch your name.” You say turning back to Scorpion.   
“My friends call me Scorpion.”   
“Ooh dangerous.” You flirt and he grins. “Maybe next time?” You say glancing back at Derek with a raised brow. He nods and heads away from you.   
The rest of the night goes without a hitch. Scorpion takes you back to his apartment and tries to force his ritual on you when you pull your gun, identify yourself and cuff him. The local police take him into custody and the team packs up and heads out. You catch Derek’s arm he stops but won’t look at you.   
“Hey. I just wanted to make sure we were cool.”  
“Oh, uh yea.” He still won’t look at you, you laugh softly. “Well this is awkward.” You murmur.   
“I didn’t know it was you.” He blurts out. “You never dress in clothes like that, even when we all go out for the night so I didn’t know it was you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why don’t you dress like that? You looked amazing.”  
“It’s not really work appropriate.”   
“What if it wasn’t a work function?” He looks at you and you see the fire in his eyes.   
“Well yea, I tend to dress a little sexier when I’m not at work or out with my coworkers and boss.”  
“What are you doing tomorrow night?”  
“Derek Morgan are you asking me out?” You tease not expecting his answer to be yes.   
“Yes.” Oh. Well then.   
“I guess I’m busy now.” You say with a smile looping your arm through his. The two of you start toward the jet again in comfortable silence.


	42. Okay Now

He’s still not home. He’s three hours late, Penelope had called and told you he’d been shot and now he was three hours late. You’re standing next to the window, arms folded tightly across your chest. Where was he? This was your biggest fear, that he was going to be killed or hurt. His lights slide across the window and you practically sprint to the front door and throw it open. He’s not even completely out the car before you’re on him. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck.   
“Oof. Woah baby, hi.” He mutters wrapping his good arm around your waist.   
“Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m so glad you’re home.”  
“Just a little sore.” You take his bag from him. He locks the car and wraps his arm around your shoulders. He gives a soft groan as you make your way up to the front door, which you left hanging open in your haste to get to him.   
“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to-”  
“Baby, first thing I want is a kiss.” He says closing the door behind him. You give him a quick peck on the lips.   
“Okay now-.” He cuts you off pressing his lips to yours. He coaxes your lips apart with his then slips his tongue past your lips. Oh this is much better than that peck, his fingers tangle in your hair and you groan softly.   
“Much better.” He whispers against your lips and you laugh. You rest your forehead against his shoulder.   
“Just say you’re okay. I just need to hear you say it.”   
“I’m okay baby.” He mutters, “I’m okay.”


	43. Undercovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Being undercover with Derek was fun. He made you feel safe and comfortable and since you were best friends it was only a little weird to be playing his wife. His hand brushes your leg under the table and you smile softly. The couple you’re investigating laugh from across the table.   
“Can’t keep your hands off her can you son?” The older man asks Derek.   
“Guilty.” He laughs and you know you’re blushing.   
“Oh to be young and in love again.” His wife sighs. You glance over at Derek and give him a slow smile.   
“I can’t take him anywhere.” You laugh softly. You stop his hand at the hemline of your short dress.   
“I remember those days.” Her husband laughs. “I think it’s time we tuck in don’t you baby?”  
“Oh yes I’m exhausted.” He winks at Derek and then the two of them leave. Reid comes out of the kitchen in gloves and takes their wine glasses. Derek jots your room number down on the bill and then stands and reaches for your hand.   
“Shall we my love?”  
“Absolutely.” You weave your fingers through his and head up to the room. You get on the elevator and he kisses your temple.   
“You look beautiful.” He mutters into your ear and you laugh softly.   
“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He wraps his arms around your waist and you feel goosebumps raise on your arms. Who knew he’d be so electrifying. When you get back to the room you yank open the suitcase you’d been given and are horrified to find that it’s got equipment in it. You pull open the other suitcase and see the same situation. What are you supposed to do? Sleep in the skin tight dress you wore to dinner? You glance over at the single bed. You’re not sleeping in this. You peel the dress off and shove it into one of the suitcases. Then off come the tight spanks and uncomfortable bra. You climb into the bed wrapping the sheet tightly around you. The bathroom door opens and Derek notices your bare shoulders immediately.   
“Uh, sweet thing why are you naked in bed?”  
“I’m not sleeping in any of those awful clothes and we don’t have any other clothes to sleep in.” You say not moving.   
“I see.” He crawls into the bed next to you and you sigh as his large hands work on the muscles of your shoulders. His hands work their way down you back stopping just above your ass.   
“Derek?”  
“Hmm?” You catch one of his hands and slide it to your front. “Are you sure?” He asks breathily.   
“Yes.” You breathe back then his hand is on your chest. He brushes a thumb across your nipple causing you to thrust your chest out further. Your ass brushes against him and that’s when you realize he’s as naked as you are.   
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Ask me one more time Derek and I’ll shoot you.” He laughs softly then moves into you. His hands wander across your body as he moves. “Oh god.”  
“My name is Derek.” He mutters but you hardly hear his lame joke. You’re too busy feeling. He pushes you over the edge and you cry his name. He follows not long after. He wraps his arms tightly around you then kisses your shoulder.   
“Mmm.” You hum happily, content with the way his body is pressed against yours.   
“Agreed.”


	44. All The Weird

You were the sugar to his spice. The yin to his yang. And you couldn’t be happier about it. You loved Derek.   
“Hey baby.” He comes into the kitchen with a smile on his face. You loved having him home from cases, if he stayed too long though you’d drive each other crazy.   
“Morning.” You pass him his coffee and he kisses the side of your neck. You’d always wanted to be in love but a traditional relationship would never work for you.   
“We should be home tonight but I’ll let you know if that changes.”  
“Sounds good. I want you home for a couple nights. It gets lonely around here when you’re gone.”  
“You love it.” He teases after a sip of coffee.   
“Sometimes. Other times it makes me kind of crazy.” You wrap your arms tightly around him as he drinks his coffee. He leans against the counter and wraps his free arm around you.   
“I know what you mean. We are a weird couple aren’t we?” He laughs softly.   
“Yea we are. But it works, we work.”   
“We do don’t we.” His hand slides to your ass and you laugh.   
“Derek Morgan!”  
“Yes?” He feigns innocence.   
“You know what.” He grins down at you.   
“All I’m saying baby is that we fit together in all the right ways. You know the fun ways, smart ways, sexy ways.” He wiggles an eyebrow at you.   
“Sometimes you don’t make any sense.” You giggle.   
“Yea but everything weird about me makes sense when I’m with you.”  
“Yea, luckily.”  
“Luckily?”  
“Cuz everything weird about me makes sense when I’m with you too.”


	45. Tell Me You Don't Love Me

It was raining. Of course it was raining. Because it couldn’t be more cliche, you, in love with your best friend. A business partner and a man so far out of your league it’s not even funny.   
“Hey beautiful.”   
“Derek.” You smile at him, he’d started a regular at the same coffee shop as you. He’d seen you looking at a fixer upper online and had commented that it wasn’t worth the price. He’d shown you one of the properties he was looking at and offered to do the job for you if you bought the house and paid for supplies. You’d agreed, it was cheaper than finding a house that was updated and move in ready. He’d even taught you how to do some of the repairs. The house was so beautiful that you’d asked to do business with him again and started a business together.   
“How are you this morning?”  
“I’m good. Long case last week?”  
“Yea. Any interest for a buyer?”  
“I did. Family of three. They asked if they could pick out some specifics.”  
“Like?”  
“Some of the stuff in the bathrooms and kitchen. I told them you’d have to be there before I could confirm that.”  
“Want to go today? Then I can take you to dinner.”   
“I’ll call them and see.”   
The family agrees to come meet you and two hours later Derek confirms he can do the changes that they want and you agree to a price. They’ll come to your office and sign the paperwork tomorrow.   
“I’d call that a success.” Derek says offering you his arm. You weave yours through his and smile up at him.   
“I’d agree. You did a great job restoring the house.”  
“We did a great job. Now I take you out to dinner.” Dinner is spent in comfortable conversation, talking and laughing and, it might be your imagination but, flirting. He even walks you home. Stopping in front of your door you glance over at him. He’s looking down at you with an intense look on his face.   
“What?”  
“I’m trying to decide what to do.”   
“What?”  
“Tell me you don’t love me.” He whispers.   
“Excuse me?” You say looking surprised.   
“Come on. Tell me you don’t love me.” You continue to stare up at him in confusion. “Okay then.” He presses his lips to yours demanding your soul and you give it willingly.


	46. Pickles

"Babe will you grab the pickles?” You call from your spot on the couch.  
“You want pickles with your ice cream?”  
“Yes!”  
“Sweetheart, you have chocolate ice cream, chips and dip and now you want pickles?”  
“Yea, what about it?”  
“If I ask you a question are you going to get mad at me?” Derek asks coming over to the couch with the jar of pickles in his hand and a fork.   
“That entirely depends on the question you’re planning on asking.”  
“I think you’re pregnant. Is it possible?”  
“Well, since I’m only sleeping with you you’d know that the answer to that one is yes.”  
“You’re late aren’t you?” He asks dropping down on the couch next to you.  
“And how do you know that?” You demand taking the jar of pickles.  
“Baby. I love you. I notice the mood changes and the food cravings. It’s not coincidence that we always have the right food in the house when you’re PMSing or on your period.”  
“I’ve never loved you more in my life.” You grin at him while taking a bite of one of the baby pickles he’d brought over to the couch.  
“So? What do you think?”  
“Could I be pregnant? Yea, possible.”  
“Want me to go get some tests?”  
“Derek. It’s almost 11 o’clock. You want to go out there in the middle of the night and go get a pregnancy test?”  
“Well now I want to know.” You shake your head at him and laugh softly.  
“Okay, well if you’re going to go go so we can start the movie.”  
“You’re not curious?”   
“Not really. I’ve had weird cravings before.”  
“Not like this sweetheart.” He stands up and takes his coat off of the coat tree then shrugs it on.  
“Really?” You ask after another bite of ice cream.  
“Really babe.” He leaves the house and you watch his lights slide across the wall. You switch back to the normal tv and click through the different channels until finding something that looks interesting. Derek gets home quicker than you thought he would. He passes you the box and nods toward the bathroom.“I don’t have to pee yet. Let’s get the movie started and when I have to pause for a bathroom break I will.”“Deal.” He wraps an arm around you and passes you a cup of water and you smirk at him.“Derek.”   
“Come on babe I’m dying. I need to know.”  
“Okay fine. I’ll go pee on it.” You groan. Derek has been wanting kids of a while and while you’ve wanted kids too but maybe not as badly as he has. Five minutes later you come out of the bathroom with the test in your hand.“So?” Derek asks, you don’t say anything just hand him the test. He looks down at it and presses his lips to yours then rests his forehead against yours and whispers.“Pregnant.”


	47. Distraction

You feel his fingers brush against the nape of your neck as he walks by. Nothing big but it’s enough to make goosebumps rise on your arms. You’re so crazy about him it’s not even fair. You shoot him a look and he grins at you, so much for being discrete. He slips you a note during a briefing. You don’t open it until you get into the bathroom, away from the sneaky eyes of Penelope Garcia.  
Can’t wait for tonight   
It says in his tidy scrawl. You’re glad you waited to read the note, you can feel the heat rising in your face. Tossing the paper into the toilet you flush, and watch it disappear. Exiting the stall you nearly crash into JJ and Penny.   
“So, what’s going on with you and Derek?” JJ asks folding her arms over her chest.   
“No idea what you’re talking about.” You say washing your hands then trying to step around you.   
“Please.” Penelope says with a snort, “We saw him pass you a note.”  
“It just talked about how bored he was. It was nothing.” You laugh then skirt them slipping out of the bathroom. You hurry down hallway and toward the bullpen. Morgan’s hand snakes out of his office and pulls you into the room. The door shuts quickly behind you and then his lips are on yours. You wrap your arms around his neck as his tongue darts between your lips. You yank your lips from his and push his chest.   
“We can’t do this here. JJ and Penelope are already suspicious.” You whisper.   
“I just can’t keep my hands off of you.” He says.   
“You’re distracting me too.” You admit.   
“I’m sorry am I bothering you?”  
“No but I don’t want us to get into trouble.”  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll keep my hands to myself until tonight.”  
“Sounds good.” You smile then kiss him quickly. “I’m looking forward to tonight.” You flirt before slipping out of his office and down the hall.


	48. Pretend

Agent Miles won’t leave you alone again. He’s been staring after you with a dazed look on his face since you walked in the door with your Supergirl costume on. You’d known about his crush on you for a while, his unrequited crush. The one that you’d tried to dissuade, to no avail. Now he was making his way toward you, you look frantically around for an exit. The elevator doors slide open and Penelope and Morgan come strolling in, Morgan dressed as Superman and Penelope is wearing her Tank Girl outfit. You rush them and throw your arms around Morgan’s waist.   
“Hi. Pretend you’re my boyfriend please.”   
“Okay. Why?” He says looping an arm around your shoulders and keeping you tight to him.   
“Miles.”  
“Again?” He growls.   
“Yes.” You mutter, Agent Miles seems to have stopped his advance but hasn’t gone away.   
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Morgan says quietly and you. You look up at him, startled, and he presses his lips softly to yours and it feels like your whole world shifts.   
“Want me to get you something to drink?” He murmurs his lips inches from yours.   
“Yea. Yea that would be nice.” Penelope grabs your arm and yanks you away from Morgan and onto the space that’s been opened for dancing. He brings you a drink and you smile then kiss his cheek.   
“You’re going to have to do better than that to convince Miles we’re dating.”   
“Stop it.” You laugh placing a hand on his chest.   
“I will if really want me to.” He mutters into your ear before biting the lobe gently. You know that Miles is watching and you know that you’re blushing. You rest your head against his chest until your face cools down. “Do you really want me to?” He whispers.   
“No.” You admit.   
“Good.” He says pressing his lips back to yours, a hand wrapping around the back of your neck. You need to remember to thank Miles for being such a creep.


	49. First Date

“Derek would you please stop pacing?”  
You ask your husband for what feels like the fifteenth time tonight.   
“How are you not stressed out?”   
“Because Laurence Daniels is a good kid.”   
“Well with a name like Laurence I doubt he has a choice. Either be perfect or be a punk.”  
“If I recall you were a bit of a punk when you were a kid.” You remind him as he paces back past you on the couch. You catch his hand and tug him gently down next to you. He drops down causing the seat to bounce, you wrap your arms around his waist and snuggle into him. He never could just relax when it came to your little girl.   
“Baby.”  
“Mmm. We’re going to have the house to ourselves tonight. Hank is going to be out with Sarah and now Grace is going to be out with Laurence. I’m thinking some red wine and a bath sounds nice.” You tell him before kissing his jaw.   
“Baby I think he’s here.” Sure enough you can see lights in the driveway so you let go of your husband and as he makes his way to the front door you make yours to your daughter’s room.   
“Grace. Laurence is here.”  
“You left him out there alone with dad?” She asks looking horrified.   
“He’s not in the house yet.”  
“Mom go! He’s going to embarrass me!” She cries as she throws some things into her purse.   
“Alright alright.” You chuckle before heading out of her room. Sure enough when you get back to the front room Derek is staring the poor boy down. “Hi Laurence, Grace’ll be down in just a minute. You want something to drink?”  
“No thank you ma'am.” You wrap your hands around Derek’s arm and squeeze gently.   
“I want her home by 10:30. No later.”  
“Yes sir.” Laurence swallows.   
“If you lay a finger on her-”  
“Derek stop it.” You say weaving your fingers through his.   
“This is my baby girl we’re talking about.” You roll your eyes but Laurence looks like he’s going to be sick.   
“Okay bye mom bye dad!” Grace cries as she comes bolting down the stairs. “I’ll be home by curfew! Aunt Penny already promised she wouldn’t track my phone. Love you!” She blurts as she drags a surprised looking Laurence out of the door with her.   
“He’s a nice boy Derek.”  
“Like hell Penelope isn’t gonna track her phone.” He says pulling his phone from his pocket.   
“She already is.” You tell him passing him your phone. He grins down at you and kisses you soundly.   
“I love you woman.”  
“I know. I know.” You laugh as he kisses your neck. “I love you too.”  
“Now, you said something about a bath?” He asks and you laugh as he pulls you up the stairs behind him.


	50. Real Date

The sweat drips down your face from your workout. It’s been the same one for a couple of weeks now, start with a bike ride to the gym, then an hour with weights and a half hour of more cardio then back onto the bike and back home.   
“You’re working yourself too hard.” You’re startled by the voice of your FBI Agent neighbor Derek Morgan. He’s also become a close friend in the past few months, which you’re surprised by. Usually men like him don’t notice women like you.   
“Oh really? What if I’m working myself just the right amount?”  
“You’re not. When you’re not sweating it means you’re dehydrated.” You can’t stop the laugh that passes your lips. “What?” He asks looking at you in irritation.   
“Derek I’m not sweating because I haven’t been to the gym yet.” He closes his eye and winces slightly.   
“My bad. Usually you’re coming home around now.”  
“I had a call, I just got off it ten minutes ago.”  
“I just want to make sure you’re being safe.”  
“I didn’t know I needed your permission to get healthy.” You tease raising one brow at him. “You’re welcome to come with me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea.”  
“What if we stop for some ice cream after? I owe you from that bet.”  
“Even if it makes my workout basically pointless I’m always down for ice cream.” You tell him with a smile.  
“Perfect. How about I meet you at the gym? I don’t have a bike so I’ll have to drive and I need to get some stuff to work out in.”  
“Sounds good. I’m over at the Y.”  
“Me too.”   
“See you there.” You tell him before heading out to where your bike is locked up. You love the feeling of the wind in your hair, it’s always felt a little bit like freedom.   
Derek shows up a couple minutes after you do. He joins you on the treadmill, you pretend you don’t notice him checking your speed then matching it but one of the things you love about him is how competitive he is. He forces you to work harder to keep up with him. He does your whole workout with you spotting you then you spot him as he loads on more weights you can’t stop the scoff that passes your lips.   
“You know that I’m not going to be any help if those fall on you right.” You tell him staring at the 280 pounds on the bar.   
“All I need you to do baby girl is guide it into the holder after twenty.”  
“Yea, I can do that.” You watch, trying not to look impressed as he whips through five sets of twenty.   
“Ready to go?”  
“I am. Where should I meet you?”   
“I’ve got a bike rack on my truck. Why don’t we just ride over together?” You nod and the two of you head out to his car and after you unlock your bike he takes it and hoists it up onto the bike rack.   
“I’d offered to help but since I’m pretty sure you could lift my car I’m just gonna stay out of your way.” He rolls his eyes at you and you laugh before climbing into the passenger side of the SUV.   
When you’re at the ice cream shoppe the two of you pass your time in comfortable conversation. You adore every minute in his company, he’s funny, charming and a genuinely good man. His phone rings and he groans softly.   
“I’m probably going to have to go into work.” He tells you pulling his phone from his pocket. “Morgan.” You dig your spoon into the ice cream you’re sharing as he listens. “Uh huh.” You don’t want him to feel bad, he’s got no control over his work, and the serial killers he helps catch, “Sounds good see you then Hotch.”  
“You have to go?”  
“Yea.” You bite the inside of your cheek to try and mask your disappointment but of course he notices. “I’m so sorry.”  
“No no. Don’t be. I just, I always have such a great time with you and I feel safer when I know you’re in the apartment next door.”  
“It’s a local case. I might be home to sleep.”  
“Derek don’t feel bad. I know if I lie to you you’re just gonna call me on my bullshit so I don’t bother lying anymore.” He chuckles and takes the last bite of ice cream.   
“I kinda love you lady.”  
“Yea yea.” You agree with a little wave of your hand.   
“No, seriously.” He says stopping you outside the ice cream shoppe door. “I’d, I’d like to take you out sometime. On a proper date.” You look up at him in shock, he what? “Sorry. I just, I thought you might feel the same way so-”  
“Derek.” You cut off his rambling, “I’d love to go on a proper date with you.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea.”  
“Alright. First thing after this case is over okay?”  
“Deal. Are you able to run home or should  
I take my bike?”  
“Get in the car pretty girl.”  
“Copy that.” He shakes his head at you but can’t keep the grin off of his face.   
This case better get solved quickly, all you’re going to do is think about your date with him.   
Your real date.   
With Derek.  
Yay!


	51. First Words

“Hello!” You call into the house, “Derek I’m home!”  
“Hey baby we’re in the kitchen!” He calls back and after slipping his birthday present into the hallway closet you go to the kitchen where he and your little girl are. She’s got food all over her face and looks as pleased as can be about it.   
“Wow, daddy let you feed yourself huh?” You say with a laugh pressing a kiss to the top of your 8 month-old’s head. The only place that’s safe.   
“How was girl’s day?” Derek asks wrapping an arm around your waist before kissing you softly.   
“It was really nice. I needed it, thank you.” You tell him with your arms wrapped around his neck. “How was Lola?”  
“Perfect. She said her first word today.”  
“What!” You turn toward her, excitement evident on your face.   
“Let’s see if she’ll say it.” He says, “Hey Lo, who’s this?” He asks pointing to you and your eyes go wide.   
“Mama.” She babbles. “Mama.”  
“That’s right Lo.” Derek says with a grin before looking up at you. “Baby!” He’s surprised by the tears running down your cheeks.   
“She said mama. Derek, her first word was my name.” He laughs softly pulling you to him in a hug. You wipe the tears from your eyes and give a little laugh of your own.   
“She loves you.” He says before pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
“She loves you too.” You assure him.   
“I know. I’m just not home as much.” He says and you hope he really isn’t bothered. Sometimes it’s hard for you to read him, even if you have been together for six years. A few minutes go by, the two of you just watching your baby girl eat and play with her food.   
“I’m going to get a bath started for her.” You tell him moving from his embrace. He nods and starts to clean up Lola’s meal.  
“I’ll bring her up.”  
“Are you sure? She’s covered in food.” He peels his shirt off then winks at you causing you to laugh and shake your head at him.   
“Any chance to get your shirt off huh?” You tease and he grins at you.  
“You love it.” He shoots back and you shrug, he’s not wrong. Heading upstairs you get the tub started before changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Bath time with Lola can get a little wild, especially with her daddy home. He loves to play in the water with her and somehow, even if you’re not in the bathroom, you end up soaked. You check the water in the tub again before heading back downstairs.  
“Alright Lo,” you hear Derek say before he knows you’re downstairs, “Can you say dada?”  
“Mama.”  
“Dada.”   
“Mama.” You hear him sigh softly.   
“I’ll get a dada out of you sooner than later kid.” He tells her and you hear the tray of the high chair come off. Don’t worry Derek. You’d get her to say dada by the time you’re home from the next case so help you.   
And maybe your next one would say dada first.


	52. Cooking

“You know she’s going to ask.” Derek says as you climb out of the truck.

“I know.” You say with a small laugh, “she always asks so why would this trip be any different?” You ask grabbing his hand as the two of you walk up the sidewalk to Derek’s mom’s house.

“Well, we’ve been together for four years married for two. You can’t blame the woman for wanting some grandkids.”

“I think her son is anxious to be a dad too.” You tease and he grins down at you.

“Don’t get me wrong baby, trying is fun but I am ready for kids.”

“Well, I guess we have to keep trying. Just don’t tell your mom that.” You tell him as you make your way up the front porch steps. Derek winks at you before pushing the door open.

“Hey ma! We’re home!”

“Oh! My baby boy! And his beautiful bride!” Your mother-in-law cries coming out of the kitchen, “Welcome home!” You adore Derek’s mom. She wasn’t the overbearing kind of mother-in-law but genuinely loved you. Fran wanted what was best and without a mom of your own she’d quickly filled the role of mom for you too when you needed someone.

“Dinner smells amazing ma.” Derek says kissing her on the cheek.

“I’m glad you two could come out here. It is just two still right?” She teases looking at the pair of you meaningfully.

“Ma.” Derek groans and you laugh. “What time is everyone else getting here?”

“About twenty minutes. Why don’t you get settled in your room and then come to the kitchen?” Fran asks wiping her hands on her long apron.

“Sounds great.” You tell her with a smile.

“I’ll go get our bags babe.” Derek says pressing a kiss to your temple and you nod then follow Fran into the kitchen.

You help with dinner, there’s really not much left to do. Setting the table, getting some of the food on the table, greeting Derek’s sisters and their families as they come into the house. It’s both the longest and shortest twenty minutes of your life.

Once everyone sits down to eat you take hands and Fran leads you in a prayer.

“Fran?” You ask looking around at the table. “I think we left something in the oven.” She quickly stands up and hurried to the kitchen, out of view of the rest of the family. Derek looks at you curiously but you just raise an eyebrow at him. You don’t want to spoil it now. She shrieks from the kitchen and everyone but you jump. Derek, ever the protector, jumps up to go to the kitchen to see what’s wrong but before he can get there his mom bursts around the corner.

“You’re pregnant!” She shrieks holding the bun out for the whole family to see.

“Surprise!” You laugh your face lighting up. You hadn’t even told Derek yet, since you’d found out before you flew into Chicago to meet him.

“Baby are you for real right now? I’m going to be a Dad?” Derek asks and you nod. “Hell yeah!” He cheers pulling you out of your chair and kissing you soundly.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you first. This was just too much fun.” You whisper and he laughs softly. Fran pulls the two of you into a tearful hug and before you know it the rest of the family as joined in.

“Bun in the oven.” Sarah mutters, “Amazing.” You can’t help the laugh that bubbles up. You can’t wait to tell them it’s twins.


End file.
